Past, Present and Future ( Severus Snape Love Story)
by DareToDream123
Summary: Magnolia Potter, the twin of Harry Potter. She looks exactly like Lily, the love of Severus Snapes life, or was she? When Severus Snape first sets eyes on Magnolia Potter, he knows he has to protect her no matter what. Danger comes at Magnolia from every angle and Severus soon comes to realise you have to let go of the past and concentrate of the present and future...
1. Prologue

Prologue-

News was flying around. Nobody yet knew the whole story, but everyone had the same plot. Voldermort was gone. Some believed he was dead, some believed he had lost all of his powers. All Severus knew was, because of the Potter family.

As he puzzled long over how they had managed to fight him off, his mind began to wonder worriedly about Lily. What had happened to her family?Was she hurt? How had the Dark Lord found her family? I had told Dumbledore to hide them, he had failed. There was one question though, that I forced myself not to think of. Could she be dead? Nobody ever stood a chance against the Dark Lord, Severus thought to himself. There had been whispers of sadness about somebody dying, was it her?

In a panic, he apparated to Godrics Hollow knowing that's where Lily lived. Severus hadn't seen or spoken to Lily in years. Not since Lily had married Potter. His seventh year of Hogwarts had been the worst of his life, it was around the time where Lily had gotten together with Potter. She had always told him that she hated him, just as much as he did. He had told her this during many arguments, but Lily was always too stubborn. It only occured to Severus how much he had actually missed Lily, even though he tried extremelly hard to forget his feelings for her.

In seconds Severus had appeared right outside the Potters home. The house was now quiet. Nobody was screaming or running. But the house had a large hole at one side of it as if it had been blown up. Severus froze in front of the house for a moment, attemtping to process the whole story in his mind. The rumours had been true, the Dark Lord had found them.

From the moment he had seen the house, Severus knew there was only one option to what had happened. The house was too quiet for anyone to have lived, unless they had apparated out, which was most unlikely. But there was just one problem, if the potters were dead then how could the Dark Lord have disappeared?

Severus entered the house, slightly wary. Slowly, he worked his way towards the stairs seeing the outline of a figure on the floor. Mentally, he begged that it wasn't Lily. As he came closer to the body, he recognized the familiar face that he had sworn to never see again. James Potter.

His body lay lifeless on the floor, and his eyes looked shocked and angry but empty. Severus passed him quickly, knowing he didn't have much time on his hands. Soon somebody would come to see for themselves. They couldn't see him here if the dark lord was truly gone, it was obvious he would be sent to askaban. Fear began to build up inside him, but as he again thought of Lily dead it no longer seemed to bother him how he would have a life sentence in Askaban. What was the point in living?

Soon he came to a room at the right end of the corridor. It was doorless and the edges seemed to have singed marks on them. The door looked to have been blasted off of its hinges, as it layed on the floor. In this room was where Severus saw his worst nightmare. Everything he had prayed not to be true, had come true.

He stumbled slightly as he saw Lilys body on the floor. Immediately tears began to fall from in his eyes, and his heart now felt as if it was breaking. Dead. Lily was dead. In agony, Severus collapsed on the floor by her side wrapping his arms around Lilys unmoving body. He hugged her as close to him as she could go. Her sparkling green eyes had once been full of life, but now they were filled with terror. Severus flinched as he imagined how the dark lord had come to kill her. He couldn't bear to think of that, he just couldn't.

He layed there with her for a few moments, memories springing to his mind from the last time they spoke. It had been an awful conversation, where they had argued about Severus becoming a death eater. She had screamed at him over and over, and he had screamed back. The argument had been one of there worst, and after that neither had spoke to each other again. Back then, though,Severus didn't know that, that would be the last time he spoke to Lily Potter. If he could go back now, he knew he would change everything that had happened. But even with magic, this was impossible to do without changing the present.

A soft cry came from a small girls mouth who sat in a cot with her twin brother. She had just witnessed her mother's death, and even though she wasn't yet smart enough to know what had happened. It still hurt to know her mother had been in pain. The cry interrupted Severus thoughts, abruptly his head turned towards the small child. As his eyes met the girls, his head began to feel as if it was spinning. Her eyes were exactly the same as Lilys had been, even their hair colour and face looked the same. It was as if Severus was seeing the younger Lily all over again. But as he realised this was one of Lily and Potters children, another stabbing pain shot through his heart. The girl only seemed to remind him more on how he would never see Lily again.

The Chapters will be longer than this but hope you liked the beginning


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1- _

_" Not Harry or Maggie! Please I beg you!" A familiar voice cried in terror._

_" Stand aside you stupid girl and i shall spare you!" A cold voice boomed at the girl, but again she only repeated the same words.___

_" Not Harry or Maggie! Please i beg you!" but instead she added a new plea onto the end "Kill me instead!" she cried pointing towards herself. The voice just laughed at her attempt and raised his wand.___

_" Avada Kedavra!" One final shrill scream escaped the girls mouth before the flash of green light hit her squarely in the chest. Without a single remorse to what he had done, the cold voiced man advanced towards the cot with his wand still raised. Again, he repeated the same incarnation. Another emerald green light shot out of the wand before..._

Maggie woke up in shock panting deeply as if she had just run a marathon. Yet again she had dreamed the same nightmare that was beginning to haunt her nightly. It was always the same cackle of laughter and plea for mercy. Never did the nightmare change. Only every night it seemed to show more of the event, always beginning with the same begging to 'Save Harry and Maggie'. It confused Maggie to why her name was used. The dream couldn't be real as she knew nobody named Harry. But then why would she dream of such a thing of where she's about to be killed?

Wiping the thoughts from her mind, Maggie quickly dressed in her usual clothes. Before heading downstairs, she placed her Magnolia shaped necklace around her neck and waited to see what colour it changed too. According to her adopted mother, Jennifer, it had been the only thing that her biological mother had left for her. It was an enchanted necklace that showed you your mood or feelings that day. Sometimes it even predicted the future. Everyday it would change colour once placed around the owners neck. Each colour determined your mood or feelings. The necklace suited her perfectly since her name was Magnolia.

" Mags!? Are you up yet? We've got a suprise for you!" Jennifers voice called up the stairs. I never once called Jennifer and Chris ' mum or dad'. Despite how much she loved them, it just wouldn't feel right if she did. Maggie didn't know much about my mother or father, only that they were too a wizard and witch, and that she had somehow managed to survive whatever killed them. Whenever she began to ask questions about her parents, Jenn and Chris would both quickly change the subject.

" Morning Jenn!" She chirped excitedly. " What suprise?"

" Your Hogwarts letter has arrived!" She answered with a large grin on her face. Ever since Maggie had shown signs of magical ability, she had known that her parents, Jenn and Chris were witches and wizards. At first it had confused her as she had began to disbelieve in magic years ago, but as she grew to know more about magic, it excited her. Hogwarts was the one place that she couldn't wait to attend!

" Yes! I've only got another month to go before i can go! Plus its only a couple of days till my birthday!" she exclaimed in delight, admiring the neatly writen green writing on the front of the letter. With a large smile on her face, she wripped open the letter pulling out a couple of pieces of parchment. They read:

Dear Miss Magnolia Potter,

We are delighted to inform you that you have recieved at place at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. You will find a supply and uniform list enclosed in the letter. We await your owl no later than the 31st July.

Your sincerely,  
Professor Mcgonagall

The list enclosed indicating what she would need to buy from Diagon Alley. It ranged from robes, to potions equiptment. Even though Jenn and Chris had been many a time to Diagon Alley, Maggie had never been aloud. Neither of her adopted parents would explain why, but they did tell her that she would know once she was old enough. It puzzled Maggie to what secrets they were keeping from her, she had all but forgotten till now.

" Jenn, can i ask you something?" she questioned shyly, not wanting to bring up the subject.

" Anything sweetie." Thats what Jenn had called her ever since she could remeber, it was either 'Sweetie' or 'Mags'.

" Um... why wasn't i aloud to go to Diagon Alley until now?" A small frown appeared on Jenns face as i asked the question. She turned towards Chris with a worried expression, before sighing deeply.

" She's old enough to know now Jenn, if we don't tell her then she'll find out at Hogwarts anyway." Chris spoke to Jenn.

" Find out what?" Maggie asked confused, not knowing a thing of what they were talking about.

" Well sweetie me and Chris have something to tell you." Jenn sighed again, looking down to the floor nervously. Maggie didn't bother answering, and just waited for one of them to explain. They looked at each other once more, before Chris answered.

" We would like to tell you everything that we have kept a secret from you, how your parents... died. And why we have kept you away from the wizarding world for so long." Maggies face dropped slightly at the sound of her parents death, but it quickly lit up again as she realised there would be no more secrets. She would get to know everything!

" Well honey... around 11 years ago there was this dark wizard who used his magic to gain power. He didn't believe in keeping magic a secret from muggles, and he despised all muggle-born wizards who didn't come from a magical family. During these dark times this wizard began to search for followers, he would come to peoples houses and torture them until they agreed to help him. Those who refused, he killed. He was after your parents, Dumbledore, another great wizard who is headmaster of Hogwarts did everything he could to protect them. But he found them in the end, he came to your old house... h-he killed both your p-parents... you and your brother... you somehow managed to survive the k-killing curse. Nobody knows how it happened..." Jenn explained calmy, stuttering the the point where she explained how her mother had died. Both Mags and Jenn were on the verge of tears.

" T-Thats how they died... that dark wizard... what was his name?" she questioned further, wiping the few tears that escaped from her eyes.

" We wizards don't speak his name... people are still scared he will return maggie... but his name... his name is... Voldemort." Chris whispered the name, flinching as he spoke it.

" Wait... did you say i have a brother?" She asked with a small frown on her face. Never had she once known she had a brother. But if she did then why wasn't he here with her?

" Thats what were going to explain next... your brother, Harry, Dumbledore took him to your muggle aunt and uncle. But he brought you here, wanting to keep your location a secret from any dark wizards who wish to come and find you." Jenn answered with another worried expression.

" D-Dark wizards are after me!?" she asked, slightly scared to what they could do to her. They had killed her parents, somehow she had managed to survive that attack, along with her brother. She doubted if they ever tried again, she would survive.

" You and your brother." Chris added.

" I-I can't believe this... My dream." she whispered, flashbacks of the nightmare appearing in her mind suddenly.

" What dream Mags?" Jenn now had an even more worried expression on her face.

" This nightmare... i've been dreaming it for the past couple of months... This man came and killed this woman, who i now think is my mother, while she begged for mercy and asked him to kill her instead of 'Harry and Maggie'... i didn't think it could be real... but now i guess its a flashback." She explained, gaining a sympathetic look from both Chris and Jenn. There was a moment of comfortable silence, before Jenn changed the subject.

" Anyway, that was a way to ruin your excitement... you and your brother, Harry, will both be attending Hogwarts this year... you'll need your schoo things, so now its time to take a trip to Diagon Alley." Jenn announced, as another large grin formed on Maggies face.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Jenn held her arm out for Maggie to take. In one silent 'Pop' the family of three, appeared just outside the leaky cauldron. No muggles seemed to notice the new arrivals even though they had just appeared out of thin air. Hurriedly, before they were noticed, Jenn lead Maggie through into the leaky cauldron. Despite the pub been very dark and dingy, it was one of the most popular wizarding places in Britain. Wizards and witches would just pop in for a drink to catch up with friends, or walk through to get into Diagon Alley.

Maggie looked around excitedly at the pub, taking in its dull features. As the other witches and wizards looked over to see there new guests, a number of gasps echoed throughout the room. All eyes fell on Maggie, and the scar that lay on her forehead. Suddenly she felt a blush forming on her already coloured cheeks, and she began to feel slightly self concious. She turned to Jenn confused, but Jenn only smiled down at her reassuringly.

" Bless my soul... Its Magnolia Potter." The bartender spoke first, his eyes widening at the sight of Maggie. In a hurry, half of the pub were on the feet running towards Maggie to introduce themselves. Maggie let out a low gasp of surprise, and turned again to Jenn worriedly. Jenn placed one hand on her back, and smiled kindly at the first man in line.

" Dedulus Diggle Miss Potter, such a pleasure to meet you!" Dedulus introuduced himself excitedly, holding out a hand for Maggie to shake. She took it slightly nervously, not knowing what to make of all the people who were now forming a crowd around her.

" Minerva Daskonty Miss Potter, welcome back to the wizarding world!" A pretty witch introduced herself, giving her a warm-hearted smile. Another few people introduced themselve to an anxious Magnolia, before Chris finally interupted everyones murmurs of delight to meet the famous Magnolia Potter.

" We should be going now, Maggie has her school things to collect for Hogwarts." He announced, placing a hand on Maggies shoulder before leading her towards the exit to the pub. Before they left, however, Chris caught sight of one of the Professors of Hogwarts, and decided to introduce Magnolia to him.

" Professor Quirrell! I didn't see you back here. Magnolia, this will be your defence against the dark arts professor at Hogwarts." Chris introduced her to him.

" Hello Professor!" Maggie greeted him holding out a hand for him to shake. He, unlike the others, didn't shake it and shrunk back a little.

" Miss P-Potter, such a p-pleasure to m-meet you." He stuttered, forcing a small smile onto his face.

" Well we best be going anyway, bye professor." Jenn said, before heading towards the large brick wall which would let them through into Diagon Alley.

" Who were all those people? And why were they all queing up to meet me?" Maggie asked slightly confused. Never before had anyone approached her with such delight in meeting her. It was very strange and extremelly over-whelming.

" Because you and your brother are the only ones to survive the killing curse, and get rid of you-know-who, everyone in the wizarding world knows your name. Your famous." Chris explained. Maggie nodded stifly, trying to get over the fact that she would see this everywhere she went. She wouldn't have to introduce herself at Hogwarts, they would know her because of her scar... How much she wished to be normal.

Jenn tapped the bricks in order with her wand, and the bricks began to move out of the way revealing Diagon Alley. Maggie gasped in shock again, as she saw the bustling street. Wizards and Witches of all kinds were pushing there way through to get into one of the many shops lined on Diagon Alley. Many seemed to be younger wizards, obviously buying their Hogwarts things for the coming term. Maggie looked around in awe, taking in all the colourful, magical shops and strange creatures that she didn't believe to exist.

" Now Maggie, Me and Jenn have taken out some money of your Vault in Gringots, we'll escort you round to every store and buy you things... but we always wish to get you a birthday present." Chris told her with a smile on his face. Maggie returned it turning excitedly to Jenn who was holding the list of supllies she would need.

" Where to first?" She asked.

" Lets go to Madam Makings robes for all occasions, get the longest over and done with." jenn replied, leading Maggie down into the busy, cobbled street.

After over 1 hour of shopping they had bought all her robes needed, all her books, and all the equiptment she would need. Now all that was left was a wand. Which Jenn had kept till last. This was the one thing Maggie couldn't possibly wait any longer for. Once she had her wand, it would mean she was ready to perform and learn how to use magic. It would mean she was ready to attent Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Enthusiastically, she skipped down towards the shop with Jenn and Chris following behind her. A small bell 'ping' sounded throughout the shop, as she entered into Olivanders wand shop. At the moment, another dark haired boy was already been served. Olivander had handed him a wand, and suddenly he spoke.

" Yes, yes... thats definately the wand." A loud eruption of applause sounded, as a giant sat in the corner clapped his abnormally large hands. Magnolia gasped slightly as she caught sight of the giant. Never did she imagine those creatures could exist. But now, right before her eyes, stood a giant man with a long, tangly beard that covered most of his face.

" Maggie Potter? Is that really you!?" The giant gasped as he spotted the new customers who had just entered through the door. Maggie stared with wide eyes at him for a moment before frowning slightly. This man knew her nickname, instead of her proper name. Only somebody who knew her would call her that. But never before had she seen this man.

" Who are you?" she asked rather rudely.

" I'm Hagrid. Wow I 'avn't seen you sinc' you were a tiny baby!" Hagrid exclaimed with a broad smile on his face. The dark haired boy who had just bought his wand, now turned towards Maggie with a confused expression on his face. He had dark messy hair, round glasses and bright green eyes. Maggie gasped as she spotted the lightning shaped scar on his forehead, the one identical to hers. The boy too gasped.

" Harry?" Maggie gasped, recognizing only slightly the face of her brother.

" Maggie?" he gasped as well, a small smile forming on his face. In a dash, Maggie hurried over to hug him tightly. Small tears began to form in her eyes as she was reuinted with her brother. Harry rubbed her back comfortingly as if he had known her for years.

" I can't believe its you!" Harry exclaimed in delight.

" Me niether, i was hoping to meet you soon! Who are you staying with? When did you find out what happened to... m-mum and d-dad." she whispered the last part looking down towards the floor. Harry too winced slightly at the mention of his deceased parents.

" Only yesterday... i live with our Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon... there muggles and they hate me... what about you where do you live?"

" I live with Jenn and Chris here, they were one of our parents friends... i too only found out yesterday." Maggie sighed. A loud sob made the both of them jump. Hagrid was now sobbing rather loudly.

" Its... Its 'ust so nice to see the too of you 'eeing each 'ther again!" He spoke through sobs, blowing his nose in a large hanky that could have been used as a small table cloth. Maggie and Harry both giggled at him, before hugging one final time.

" I need to get my wand, so i'll guess i'll be seeing you on the train." Maggie told him brightly pulling away from the hug.

" Yeh, i'll see you then. It was great to finally meet you." Harry replied heading towards the exit with Hagrid.

" You too." Olivander took his tape measure and asked Maggie which was her wand arm. Once she answered with her right arm, the tape measure began to measure the length, height and width of her arm on its own. Meanwhile Olivander muttered things to himself as he began to pull out diffrent wand boxes ready to buy. Again, Maggie threw a nervous glance at Jenn and Chris.

" Try this Unicorn hair, 8 1/2 inches, excellent for Charms. Give it a wave." Olivander handed her the first wand, as the tape measure threw itself back onto the shelf it lived on. Feeling rather stupid at first, she gave the wand a quick wave. But before she could even blink, Olivander had snatched the wand from her hand. Quickly, he hurried for the next wand.

" No, definately not. Here... give this a try, Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches, oak wood." Olivander explained the wand again, handing her the next one. Maggie gave the wand another wave, like the last one, Olivander quickly snatched it away.

After more than 10 minutes of trying diffrent wands, still Olivander hadn't found one for Maggie. Despite how long it was taking, the excitement still didn't die down in her. Still she couldn't wait to get the right wand, but why was it taking longer?

" Difficult customer... very difficult." Olivander muttered as he picked up one of the final boxes he had piled up on his desk to try. " Phoenix Feather, Yew, 13 inches, very very powerful... and if in the wrong hands dangerous." His words slightly scared Maggie. She was beginning to like Olivander less and less by the minute. Like all the other wands, she gave this one a wave. But this time, instead of the wand been snatched away, a warm tingling sensation shot through her arm. Small sparks erupted from the wand as she waved it. Jenn and Chris both burst into applause, while Olivander frowned.

" Interesting, very, very interesting." He murmured to himself, waving his own wand so that the pile of boxes returned to there original places.

" I'm sorry, but whats interesting?" Maggie asked curiously.

" I remember every wand i've ever sold Miss Potter... it so happens that at the time i created your wand here, the same time as i created the wand that gave you that scar... It so happens that yours and You-Know-Whos wands are almost exactly the same. The only diffrences been yours is 1/2 inch smaller, and you have 2 phoenix tales in there." Olivander answered with a dark look on his face. It pleased Maggie how she could finally get away from Olivander now she had her wand. He was beginning to make her mood less and less Joyous.

" There, we have everything now. Just a month to go and you'll be on your way to Hogwarts." Maggie, for the first time, forced a grin onto her face for Jenn. Now that she had all of her wizarding items, she was beginning to feel rather nervous. She was famous for something she didn't remeber, she had one very powerful wand. As Maggie had grown to know a few moe secrets during her time at Diagon Alley, she sensed that people expected more from her than she could produce...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Somehow this summer holidays had felt longer, to maggie, than usual. Because she was so excited to go to Hogwarts, the days began to drag. Today, however, was the 1st September. Today, was the day she would go to Hogwarts. The night before Jenn had made sure she had packed everything ready. Already Maggie had read a few of the books she had bought, everything was so fascinating! She knew Potions already was going to be her favourite subject, it sounded so easy, yet difficult.

" Mags! Come on, quickly otherwise you'll miss the train!" Jenn called up the stairs huriedly. Maggie had dressed well before Jenns voice had sounded up the stairs. But now, as the time grew closer, butterflies began to erupt in her tummy. For the final time she checked her list to make sure she had everything. Taking one final glance at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable, she hurried down the stairs leaving Chris to handle to large,heavy trunk.

" I'm ready Jenn, when are we leaving?" Maggie asked her, bouncing a little on her feet as she stood waiting for the answer.

" In 10 minutes, quickly eat this before we have to leave!" Jenn threw a plate of toast at her, before hurrying up the stairs to make sure i had everything. It seemed that Jenn was as nervous as Maggie was. Now feeling rather sick, Maggie dumped the slices of toast in the bin and placed the plate in the sink ready for washing.

As the clock chimed 10:30, Jenn quickly hurried Maggie outside to where Chris was waiting with the trunk. Grabbing hold of her arm, Chris spun on the spot. As Maggie once again opened her eyes,she found herself stood outside a large train station named Kings Cross. The name was familiar, as she had passed it once before while in London. Without a second to spare, Chris heaved her trunk forwards placing it on a large trolley. After as short walk, they had reached platforms nine and ten. Just as Maggie was about to run through the wall in betwen platforms nine and ten, She spotted a nervous looking Harry standing around by himself.

" Harry!" She called, running up to him.

" Maggie!" he sighed in relief. " I have my ticket here, but- but how do we get onto platform nine and three quarters?" Harry asked, following her back to where Jenn and Chris were.

" Hello Harry! On your own are you?" Chris greeted him with a friendly smile.

" Hello Mr. Magston." Harry replied, as Jenn helped him with his heavy trolley.

" All you need to do is just run through the wall inbetween platforms nine and ten." Maggie explained to him, pointing towards the wall. She took his hand into hers sensing his nerves. He stared down at their hands for a moment before smiling. "Come on we'll do it together." She said before starting up a slow jog with Harrys trolley. She closed her eyes for a moment. The sound of a train made her open her eyes, she found herself standing on a large platform with a long, dark read train waiting for people to board. Already many other students were boarding the train and bidding goodbye to there families.

Maggies eyes wandered around on the many diffrent students, ranging from 11-17. Still gripping Harrys end, she slowly walked down the platform with Jenn and Chris following behind her. There were many diffrent owls tweeting to each other, and many cats meowing. While walking down the platform Maggie spotted a warm looking red-haired family, who she knw to be the weasleys. Jenn and Chris had spoke about them before since Jenn had been friends with Molly during there time at hogwarts.

" You have everything don't you, books, robes..." Jenn asked Maggie for what felt like the billionth time.

" Yes i have, i guess i'll be seeing you in the holidays then!" Maggie chirped leaving a kiss on Jenns cheek, and a large hug.

" I'll get both of your trunks, quickly, get onto the train before all the compartments are taken." Chris told both Maggie and Harry who hurriedly ran onto the train. Still they had not let go of each others hands. They had walked nearly to the end of the train before they found a compartment. Chris lookily hadn't had to cry both truks down here, as he used a simple levitating spell to get the trunks to follow him down.

" You both stay safe, i'll see you at christmas Maggie." Chris bid his goodbye, giving Maggie a small hug before leaving the compartment. Harry watched enviously.

" Your so lucky to be living with them, i hate the Dursleys." Harry muttered. Maggie gave him an apologetic look, not been able to imagine how hard it must be to live with muggles who despice any sort of supernatural.

" I'm sorry Harry, i could ask Jenn and Chris if you could move in with us instead next summer." Maggie sugested. At this Harrys expression brightened. But there conversation was interupted as there was a low knock on the door. 3 boys were stood outside the compartment door. Each had the same freckles, red hair and old, battered robes.

" So its really true fred!" One of the boys, who looked to have a twin, said.

" It definately is George! The Potter twins are coming to Hogwarts!" The other twin exclaimed, pushing the smallest boy into the compartment.

" Cya Ron! Lee's apparently got this tarrantuala, and we wanna take a look!" One twin said to the smallest boy, as the twins set off down the corridor.

" Sorry about that... is it alright if i sit here? Everywhere else is full?" The boy asked slightly nervously.

" Sure, go ahead." Maggie answered brightly, gesturing towards the seat next to Harry.

" I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley... are you really Harry and Magnolia Potter?" Ron asked in disbelief, his eyes widening as he spotted the visible, lightning shaped scar on Maggies forhead. Harry nodded at him pushing up his hair to reveal his own scar.

" Wicked." Ron said with a large grin.

" Are all your family wizards?" Harry asked curiously, having seen also the family of red-heads while walking towards the Hogwarts Express.

" Yeh, is it true you two only met each other at Diagon Alley? Did they really split you up after you-know-who came?" Ron questioned letting his curiousity take over. Maggie had thought before that all the questions about her child-hood would annoy her, but at the moment it wasn't. It was nice to know that both her and Harry had already made one friend in a matter of 10 minutes.

" Yeh we did, Harry got sent to our muggle aunt and uncle while i was sent to our parents friends called Jenn and Chris Magston." I replied.

" Thats so cool... do you remeber anything of what happened? Do you know what you-know-who looks like?" he asked eagerly, obviously desperately wanting to know. I had overheard while passing the Weasleys, their mum, Molly, forbid them to ask questions.

" No, sorry." Harry apologised. Another light tap at the door interupted there conversation. Now inside the compartment stood an average-height, brown, bushy-haired girl who had quite a bossy look on her face. Maggie smiled at her politely while Ron and Harry just stared.

" Excuse me, have you seen a toad? A boy called Nevilles lost one." She asked rather confidently, as if she already knew us.

" No sorry." Ron replied rather coldly, turning back to his conversation with Harry.

" I'm Magnolia Potter by the way, but you can call me Maggie." Maggie introduced herself politely to the girl, not wanting to make enemies before she even arrived at Hogwarts.

" I'm Hermione Granger... are you really one of the Potter twins?" she asked with a small gasp, obviously seeing the scar on her forehead. Maggie nodded and Hermoines face filled with slight sympathy.

" I've read all about you in so many diffrent books... it's so sad how everything happened." Hermione said.

" You've read about me in books?" Maggie said with shock. She knew that she was famous from what she saw at the Leaky Cauldron, but she had no idea that she was in some wizard books.

" Oh yes, quite a fair few that i bought for light reading... you're doing magic? Let's see it then!" Hermione turned to Ron who now had his wand out, ready to perform a spell on his pet scabbers.

" Oh, okay then." Ron muttered before saying a strange incanation, that sounded like a spell you would get out of a childrens book. Nothing happened to the rat that was sat on Rons lap. Ron sighed with anger." Fred and George gave me it, they tricked me as usual." He muttered angrily.

" Its not a very good spell at all, i've only tried a fair few myself, for example..." Hermoine interupted with a small smirk, aiming her wand at Harrys glasses " Reparo." She said, a small spark came from Hermoines wand and in a flash Harrys once selotaped glasses, were now looking brand new. Harry gasped in delight and muttered a thanks. Ron now had an even angrier expression.

" I'm Hermoine Granger by the way, i best be going to help Neville. Bye Maggie." Hermoine said, hurrying out of the compartment to find Neville. Maggie laughed at Rons angry expression.

" Oh come on shes not that bad, she's nice!" She told him still chuckling at his expression. Harry even smirked slightly.

" Know-it-all." Ron muttered inaudibly under his breath, looking out of the window.

A couple of hours had now passed, Harry and Maggie together had bought lots of sweets to share with Ron down on the journey. They had both now learned about the diffrent sweets in the wizarding world, aswell as Quidditch all thanks to Ron. Maggie was just about to try a rather disgusting looking muddy brown, every-flavour-bean until another knock came at the door. This time however, 3 boys stood outside the compartment. The one in the middle had short, shiny blond hair and a cocky, pointed face. While the two beside him both looked rather over-weight and more like body guards than students.

" So its true then, the potter twins are in this compartment." the blonde boy strutted inside followed by the other two boys.

" Yes." Harry muttered obviously getting the same bad vibe from him as Maggie was.

" No doubt about who the other is here... Red hair, freckles, and hand-me-down-robes... you must be a weasley." Drawled the boy smirking, at Ron. " I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy... you'll soon find out which wizarding families are better than others potters, i can help you there." Draco winked at Maggie and held out a hand towards her with a supposed to be attractive smile on his face.

" I think i can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Maggie replied harshly glaring at Draco. He frowned back and turned to Harry who had the same expression on his face.

" Hanging out with the weasleys, i despise you already potter." He spoke directly to maggie this time. Instead of using the friendly voice he had last time, he now spoke more harshly.

" Jenn and Chris spoke about your family... The Malfoys, purebloods, think there better than everyone else, used to be death eaters, but there son is a foul ugly git... Yes i think thats what they said." Maggie made the story up in her head quickly. Dracos smirk was wiped off his face for a moment, before he finally came with a comeback.

" Jenn and Chris? Oh yeh, potter, your parents... didn't stand a chance against you-know-who, killed in seconds. Just like you will end up." Draco smirked, causing Harry to fume with anger." Nice meeting you Potters." He muttered sarcastically before leaving the compartment.

" I swear if he speaks one more word about mum or dad i'll kil.." Harry began but he was interupted as yet again Hermoine Granger appeared at the door.

" You all better change into your robes, i've just spoke to the driver and he says we will be arriving soon." She told them before leaving. Outside it was now turning quite dark, the number of trees seemed to be dying down as they came nearer to Hogwarts. Soon, Maggie would begin her life as a witch.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

" Firs' years! Over here! Firs' years! This way!" A familiar gruff voice called out as Maggie, followed quickly by Ron and Harry, clambered off the train. She smiled up at the friendly giant, who she had only met a month ago at Diagon Alley, the same day she had first met Harry.

" Alrigh Harry, un' Maggie! This way Firs' Years!" Hagrid greeted both Harry and Maggie, before leading all the first years down to the docks to where the boats were. As they arrived, Maggie climbed into a boat with Ron, Hermoine, and Harry. She let out a small gasp as Hagrid signalled for the boats to set off, and without an engine, they immediately set off forwards towards the castle. The journey was silent as everyone took in the gigantic castle that now stood before them.

It only took a matter of minutes before the boats docked, in a small, underground chamber that lead up into Hogwarts. Hagrid, again signalled for the first years to follow him, and he began to lead them up to the great hall where they wood be sorted. Maggies eyes widened and her mouth hung open in shock as she took in every inch of the spectacular castle. It was been in a Princess castle! Loud chatters seemed to be coming from large double doors that Hagrid had lead them too, but instead of going through them he took them through a small door directly next to it. There stood a very stern looking woman, wearing dark green robes and a pointed hat. She stood there slightly impatiently tapping her foot. But as she spotted the first years coming through, a slight smile appeared on her face, but only slight.

" Welcome to Hogwarts! My name is Professor Mcgonagall. Once we are ready you will be taken through into the great hall to be sorted into one of the four houses here at Hogwarts. You will either be placed in Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Here at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family." Mcgonagall announced over the first years. Most now had a panicked look on there face as she mentioned the sorting cermeony. Maggie panicked a little. What would she have to do? Surely she wouldn't have to perform magic in front of the whole school? She didn't yet know any spells and would obviously make a fool of herself. Harry, too, seemed to have the same worried look on his face.

" I've learned loads of spells, i wonder which one i'll have to use." Hermoine was whispering to a girl behind Maggie. It worried Maggie that she knew no spells whatsoever. Maybe if she couldn't do any they would send her home... Draco Malfoy didn't look the slightest bit worried. Him and Maggie glared at each other as they caught each others eye, before glancing away.

" I will now take you through into the great hall." Proffessor Mcgonagall. Maggies heart now felt as if it was going to burst out of her chest. Every beat was audible. The rate of it seemed to have slowed, and her breathing was beginning to become more ragged.

In through the double doors, the first years all went. Every student sat in the Great hall ready turned to take a look at the new students coming to Hogwarts. All the First years were amazed by the Great Hall. Hundreds of wax candals floated above there heads, while a beautiful, starry night scar replaced a wooden roof. It was unlike any other normal castle. It was a magical castle. Again, Maggie took in every ounce of the room still not believing it was all real. She had witnessed and seen magic before, but never as amazing as this.

In the hall four long tables were placed, they filled up most of the room. Emerald green banners with a snake symbol printed onto them, hung from above while suits of armour, Hogwarts crest replicas, and fireplaces stood all around. At the very front of the hall was another large table, but instead of been occupied by students, teachers sat there instead. In the very centre of that table sat Dumbledore, his seat was higher than everyones else and a Eagle shaped podium stood up in front of him. Something that seemed out of place in the Great Hall was a stool with a battered old hate on it. This is what Professor Mcgongall lead the anxious first years up to. Every student in the hall now stared intently at the hat. Taking Maggie by suprise, it sung a song about the four diffrent houses. Then fell silent, as Proffessor Mcgonagall pulled out a scroll.

" I will now call your name out in alphabetical order for you to try on the hat. Once sorted you will go sit at your hourse table. Abbott, Hannah!" The first name was called out, and a ginger haired frightened girl, shakily came up towards the hat.

" Hufflepuff!" The hat screamed after 30 seconds of the hate been place on her head. Name after name was called out as the hat bellowed out one of the four houses. It seemed to be getting to P in a shorter time than Maggie was hoping. Hermoines name was called up and after a few minutes of debating, the hat placed her in gryfindor. What made Maggie frown most, however, was when Draco Malfoy was called up, the hat hadn't been on his head for even a second before it placed him in Slytherin. He was definately one to avoid.

" Potter, Harry!" Maggie gave Harry one last reassuring smile as he hesitantly stepped up and sat down on the stoll provided. The hat dropped onto his head, preventing him to see. It seemed to take longer with Harry than it did with anybody else. But after a long 5 minutes the hat finally shouted 'Gryfindor!'.

" Potter, Magnolia!" Proffessor Mcgonagall called out her name and, like for Harrys name, an eruption of whispers filled the hall. Shakily, she stepped up towards proffessor Mcgonagall who gave her a kind smile. As she sat down on the stool though, she caught sight of another professor sat down at the teachers table. He had shoulder length greasy black hair, a hooked nose and beady blue eyes. He stared at Maggie for a moment, a small smile appearing on his face. Maggie smiled back at him immediately, even though she hardly knew the professor. But before she could discover more about him, the hat was dropped onto her head covering her eyes.

" Interesting... very, very interesting... a very mixed mind... Tons of talent, loyal, brave... but also very cunning... where to put you?" The sorting hat contemplated in Maggies ear which house to put her in. Not slytherin! She immediately thought to the sorting hat, repeating it over and over again in her head to make sure the sorting hat got the message.

" Not slythering eh? You have the right mind for it... you could be great you know, with help from slytherin house... you have all the talent... not slytherin? well it better be... GRYFINDOR!" the hat bellowed finally, a burst of applause erupted from the gryfindor table. Fred and George, the weasley twins she met on the train, were clapping loudly and chanting 'We got the potters'.

As Maggie sat back down at the Gryfindor table, her eyes wandered back up to the proffessor who had smiled at her before hand. Now, as she looked at him, he looked slightly disappointed and depressed. He was still staring at Magnolia intently. She smiled nervously again before turning to Harry and Ron who were chatting with Fred and George.

" Percy? Whos tha proffessor over there speaking to Proffessor Quirell?" Harry asked curiously, following my gaze towards the proffessor. Harry was frowning at him deeply, and the proffessor too had a scowl on his face as he spotted Harry looking over at him.

" Oh, thats proffesor Snape. Hes the potions master. But everybody knows its the dark arts he fancies, he's been after Quirrels job for years. No wonder Professor Quirrel looks so nervous tonight." Percy answered pompously as if he knew everything and anything about the school and its professors.

" I don't like the look of him..." Harry muttered to Maggie and Ron.

" Why Harry? You havn't even met him... don't judge a book by its cover." Maggie scolded him with a frown on her face.

" You don't understand Maggie, when i look at him my scar feels as if its burning... theres something wrong about him." Harry attempted to explain. On that thought, Maggie had been feeling a sharp pain in her scar. But it hadn't just been when she looked at Proffessor Snape, it was from the minute she stepped into the Great Hall.

" He smiled at me earlier so he can't be all that bad!" Maggie disagreed. Harry sighed after this wishing not to argue. A loud tap of glass echoed throughout the hall, and Dumbeldore was now on his feet in front of the podium.

" Let the feast begin!" He announced. As he said these words all the golden plates became mounded with any possible food you could think of. Maggies eyes widened at the sight and immediately started tucking into everything. She had always been fed properly back at home, but never this much! The food was so rich and delicious, you could eat it all day...

Later that evening, Severus Snape headed back down to his office in the dungeons. Usually he would have a scowl planted on his face, just in case a student walked by. But today instead, a small smile had formed. Magnolias face filled his mind. It was as if he was seeing Lily all over again. Yet again, however, he was still disappointed that she wasn't put into Slytherin...

" Still thinking of Magnolia Potter Severus?" A familiar voice asked as he entered his dark office. His head looked up to face proffesor Dumbledore stood there waiting for him. Severus scowled at him, wondering why he was there.

" No! Why would I thin-" He began to thunder, trying to act as if he was outraged by the thought. But unfortunately Dumbeldore was right, he was thinking of the girl...

" Don't lie to me Severus you didn't stop staring at her since she entered the great hall." Severus again frowned as Dumbledore smiled brightly at him with a small twinkle in his eye.

" She looks so much like Lily..." he whispered in remembrance, seeing no point in lying to Dumbledore any longer.

" She does, dosn't she." Dumbledore agreed.

" She's just another student though, and shes Potters daughter, so if you don't mind Dumbledore i will be off to bed. I have Potions to teach to a bunch of Dunderheads tommorow morning." Snape said, briskly walking out of his office and through into his sleeping chambers.

For what felt like the hundreth time that evening, Magnolias face popped into his mind. It hurt to see her. It brought back old memories of Lily. In a way it just reminded him more of how he would never see Lily again... Maybe he should just avoid her, and treat her like any other student... Yes, thats what he would do. There was no other way to get over his heartache for Lily that he had locked away from 12 years...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

The next morning Magnolia awoke early, after not sleeping very well that night. The Gryffindor common room was truly amazing, just like every other part of the castle. After being shown her room by Percy, Rons brother, Magnolia and Hermoine had picked beds next to each other, knowing they were going to be good friends.

While sat in the great hall with Hermione, Harry and Ron they received their time tables finding that their first lesson of the day would be herbology, which Magnolia had no idea what it even was. Something to do with herbs… she thought, thinking that was the plainly obvious part. Throughout the day they also had defence against the darks arts, charms, transfiguration and potions.

" I can't wait to start lessons and find out who are teachers are! It should be so exciting!" Hermione exclaimed in delight, after she had read through our timetable for the day.

" Sure, if you like learning. I really want to go to our flying lesson!" Ron said, obviously taking a dislike to Hermione. Magnolia couldn't figure out what Ron disliked about Hermione so much, to her she was great, she could be a little too smart and bossy at times but she could see them being great friends.

" We should start heading off to our lessons, otherwise we'll just end up getting lost." Magnolia suggesting, spotting the time at the end of the great hall on the large clock. Other students were already beginning to depart to their first lessons of the day.

Herbology did actually turn out to be very interesting, and their teacher Professor Sprout turned out to be extremely nice. Luckily nobody got told off in the lesson, and Magnolia even gained 10 points for Gryffindor after finishing second to Hermione. She had also been stood next to a boy called Neville who, despite being extremely shy and quiet, seemed nice. A future friend, she thought. However, to her dismay the majority of the lessons that day they had to share with Slytherin – Herbology, Potions and Charms. Draco Malfoy was already her enemy despite only being there for a day. She already hated him, and he hated her.

Charms was next and Professor Flitwick was even nicer than Professor sprout had been. He was very bright and merry, and was very small. He had shown the class the things they would learn over their first year, and by the end Magnolia wasn't too sure whether she would ever be able to learn all of these things. She barely knew a single spell. To her and the classes delight, at the end of the lesson professor Flitwick showed them a very advanced charms spell and explained to them how if they took charms for their N.E.W.T.S they would learn how to perform it.

In transfiguration, Harry and Ron managed to come late and Professor Mcgonagall wasn't too pleased, especially after Ron had thought professor Mcgonagall wasn't there since, to show of to the class, she had transfigured herself into a cat. However the rest of the lesson was rather enjoyable for Magnolia, as she had beern very impressed yet again when Professor Mcgonagall had transfigured a table into a chair.

Potions, however, was the one she was most interested in. As it seemed the easiest of them all, and she actually knew what it was. This time Harry and Ron followed her and Hermione to the lesson so they couldn't get lost. Disappointed that she was going to have to spend the whole year, in the lesson she was most interested in with the slytherin first years, she glared at Malfoy who was already making fun of Ron again.

The same professor, who was apparently named Professor Snape according to Percy, met them all at the door with a stern expression, but immediately Maggie noticed in his eyes worry and guilt. She was confused to why he was upset inside but was hiding it with anger on his face. As soon as the class entered the classroom there was no cheerful greeting from him or even a smile.

" Find a seat, quickly." He ordered instantly as he walked into the potions classroom. The classroom was very dark and filled with strong-smelling fumes circling around the room. Magnolia took a seat in-between Harry and Hermione, which was second row from the front. Professor Snape now began to go down the register reading out names and looking up to see who they were as they answered. However, he was about to read out Harrys name, before he paused, a large smirk forming on his face.

" Ah, Harry Potter, our new celebrity." The Slytherins in the room began to giggle quietly at this, and Magnolia frowned up at him, wondering why he had picked on Harry out of the whole of the class. After this he carried on down the register, not even pausing or looking up at Magnolias name. This confused her greatly. If he was going to mention Harry then why not mention her, she thought. But before she could conclude an answer Professor Snape began to teach.

" Now then. Many of you will not understand the greatness of brewing a potion and will probably fail miserably." Snape spoke grimly, his eyes wandering around the classroom. " But for those of you… select few, who have some talent I will be able to teach you how to brew poison, change your appearance, and even put a stopper to death." Some of the class became excited about this, but only a few as not many of them seemed to actually like Snape as a teacher. Professors Snapes wondering eyes suddenly fell on Harry, yet again, who wasn't paying attention but writing down what Snape was saying.

" Whereas some of you seem to think you are good enough at potions to not pay attention in class." Professor Snape now raised his voice, and Magnolia nudged Harry to get his attention. " Mr. Potter, now what would I get if I added a piece of wormwood to snakes venom?" He fired a question at Harry, and Harry sat there confused, not knowing the answer. Neither did Magnolia.

" I don't know, sir." Harry replied, and Professors Snapes smirk grew on his face yet again as he fired more questions at Harry, all of which Magnolia knew Harry couldn't answer. In anger, Magnolia glared at him desperately trying to not shout at him in front of the whole class.

For the first time in that lesson, Severus' eyes met Magnolias and he flinched. He had been trying to avoid any eye contact or encounters with her during the lesson. When he was firing the questions at Potter he had felt someone watching him, and seeing Magnolia glaring at him made him feel extremely guilty and upset, all the feelings he had tried to hide since he came here. It was the same expression, as the last one he'd ever saw on Lily when she was alive. In the few seconds he watched her glare at him, images flashed threw his head of the last time he had ever spoken to Lily. She had been so upset and angry with him, it had hurt and it still did.

Magnolia frowned as she saw him flinch at her glare, but she wasn't sure that anyone else had spotted him. Again the guilt and sadness came back to his chocolate-brown eyes, and in Magnolias mind he now looked a completely different person. She could see behind all of his anger and expressionless face. She could see his true feelings, but she was not sure anyone else could. That's why they hated him, because he used unkindness to hide his real feelings. Why, she didn't know. But nobody else would understand what she saw in him, and why she saw that Magnolia would never know.

After a long pause, Hermione shouted out all the answers to Snapes questions, but he just ignored her and turned to the board asking them all to get their equipment out, Hermione now looked very disappointed and Magnolia smiled reassuringly at her. As the instructions for the potion they were brewing were written on the board, Magnolia began to collect the ingredients she would need, and right away she began brewing her very first potion, excitement bubbling in her.

After half of the lesson Magnolia was almost finished, and would just need to let it simmer for 10 minutes. Unlike Harry, Ron or surprisingly Hermoine, Magnolia had sprung ahead with making the potion and had managed to complete the majority of it with no mistake. Somehow she knew just what to do with the potion, and how to correctly chop and slice the ingredients. Snape had been wandering around the room, and Magnolia could feel his eyes on her from time to time. However, now she was up to a rather complicated bit that she didn't quite know how to do. She was about to tackle the problem by attempting to shred up the ingredient with her knife. Briskly, to Magnolias surprise, professor Snape came over to aid her with her problem.

" Lil- Miss Potter, you'll end up cutting yourself if you do it that way, shred it like this." Snapes hands guided her hand with the knife, and after a few moments the ingredient was fully shredded. Magnolia frowned a little. Had he just almost called her Lily? Hadn't that been her mothers name? That's what Jenn had told her, did professor Snape know her real mum? She puzzled over this for a moment, desperately wanting to know. If he knew her well then maybe he could tell her more about Lily. But why had he confused her for her mother?

" Thank you professor." Magnolia smiled thankfully at him ignoring the fact that he had almost called her Lily. Snape stared for a moment and the feeling in his eyes changed to what looked like guilt. He forced a smile back before heading over to his desk, and sitting down with a troubled expression. Magnolia was left with a tingling feeling in her hands, where she could still feel Snapes touch. The sensation confused her more.

For the rest of the lesson Magnolia puzzled over why Professor Snape had almost called her, her mothers name. She had finished the potion 10 minutes before the end of the lesson, and quickly took a sample of it in a glass vial and took it over to Professor Snape. He looked briefly up at her before taking the potion. Not uttering a single word to her, he waved his hand for her to go, and as she left she spotted him smiling slightly as he examined the potion. The first smile she seen on his face since the time at the great hall. The bell rang and Hermione groaned because she hadn't managed to complete her potion.

" Right I will unfortunately see you all in a few days, but well done to Miss Potter who was first to complete her potion and it is perfect. She obviously has talent that none of you yet have." Snape spoke coldly to them all as people began to depart from the room.

Wanting to know why he had almost called her Lily, Magnolia told her brother and Hermione, that she would see them back at the common room and walked of the front of the classroom where Snape now had his head in his hands and sighed in relief. She coughed slightly to indicate that she was there, and Snape looked up in shock and surprise.

" Excuse me professor… I was wondering if I could ask you a question." Snapes face remained expressionless as she spoke and she wondered what was going through his mind right now, any other student he would have glared at.

" Go on, Miss Potter."

" Earlier when you came to help me… you almost called me Lily, and I just wondered… why, because I know my mum was called Lily and I wanted to know if you knew her." Magnolia asked in a shy voice, watching as the guilt and sadness appeared in his eyes again. Soon however, his voice turned cold, and he no longer spoke to her in the same soft, velvety way as he had before.

" How dare you ask such a thing, Miss Potter. Obviously you are trying to yet again seek attention, like your brother. Of course I didn't almost call you the name Lily. I've never met her in my life, and bringing your dead mother up into a conversation with a teacher is very inappropriate and I don't know why you dare ask! You must be deaf!" Snape shouted at her fiercely, standing up from his desk. Magnolia took a step back in fright, but still she could see that he was hiding his true feelings with anger, which only urged her to speak more.

" Sir, I don't seek attention at all. I just miss my mother and wanted to know more about her. I know what I heard and I know you almost called me that and I want to know why." One thing that Magnolia had always been was stubborn, and at this moment it had been a very big mistake. Snape was now fuming with anger, and Magnolia could see that whenever she mentioned her mothers name he flinched slightly and his eyes held guilt.

" How dare you talk back to a teacher miss Potter, I've already told you I didn't! Detention! I will see you in my office tomorrow night, now get out!" He was now almost screaming at her, and Magnolia had to hold back tears. She stood there shocked for a moment, staring at the teacher who she actually thought would be ok.

" I said get out!" He shouted one final time, and Magnolia let out a single cry before exiting the room swiftly, hiding her face in her hands. She didn't know why him shouting at her, upset her so much. Usually she would have just frowned and left, but this had hurt. It had made her cry, which she almost never did. She had only wanted to know more about her mother, and nobody would tell her.

Severus hurried after Magnolia quickly as she left, feeling extremely guilty, but she was nowhere in had just made the poor girl cry and had given her a detention on her first day. Why, he didn't know. But seeing her expression as he shouted at her broke his heart. When she had mentioned Lily, he just lost it. Of course she had every right to ask about her mother, he didn't know why he had shouted at her. Now all he was left with was guilt. The lesson had been so hard for him, but that was no excuse for shouting. He needed to apologise, and he wasn't sure whether she would actually forgive him. Magnolia probably hated him already. Just like Lily had before she had died. For the first time in 12 years, Severus began to cry again. Not this time just because of Lily, but because he had upset Magnolia aswell. This confused him.

" Miss Potter, now are you ok?" The headmaster Dumbledore, questioned Magnolia with a concerned expression. She had accidentally just ran into him while she was running from Professors Snapes office. Quickly she tried to hide the fact that she was crying, but from Dumbledores expression she could tell that she had failed.

" … I got given a detention, for asking why somebody had almost called me Lily. I know that's what my mother was called, and they shouted at me for mentioning her saying I only wanted to know because it brought attention to myself. I just wanted to know more about her, since I never knew her." Magnolia answered after a short pause. Tears were still forming in her eyes, and Dumbledore watched her with a concerned and friendly expression.

" Now who may have said this to you?" He asked her kindly.

" It doesn't matter sir, I'm fine honestly. You have more important things to do." She told him quickly, feeling slightly embarrassed that she had just opened up to Dumbledore about her feelings. He was the headmaster after all.

" Nonsense, miss Potter. Now I would like to know who has upset you this much." Dumbledore spoke calmly. She hesitated for a second before answering.

" Professor Snape." Dumbledore frowned slightly at her answer, but it was obvious he had known who it was before she'd told him.

" Ah, you brought up a touchy subject miss Potter. I will speak to Professor Snape, now head of to dinner. You should be hungry." Magnolia hurried off slightly embarrassed, but another question now arose in her mind. What did Dumbledore mean by 'touchy subject'?

" Honestly Severus, one minute you can't take your eyes off of the girl and next your shouting at her, giving her a detention on her first day and leaving her in tears?" Dumbledore entered the room, speaking rather calmly considering he was quite mad at Severus. Severus sighed as Dumbledore entered the room, and quickly wiped his eyes making sure there were no tears left. More guilt washed over him again.

" I didn't mean to get so angry, she just reminds me too much of Lily and I just got mad at her for mentioning her. I didn't mean to make her cry." Severus answered Dumbledore with a deep, regretful sigh.

" Then apologise to the poor girl! She just got a detention on her first day in the lesson she was looking forward to most! Honestly Severus I actually thought you cared for the girl!"

" Cared for her? She looks like Lily and I promised you I would protect both her and Potter! That's all I'm doing." The third lie Severus had spoken to day, he did care for Magnolia and he didn't understand why. He loved Lily.

" Don't lie to me Severus. You care for the girl. Otherwise you wouldn't have been crying earlier or you wouldn't look so guilty." Anger again began to build up in Severus, but this time he controlled it knowing it did him no good.

" I'm going for dinner." Severus spoke sharply, storming out of the room.

" You know I'm right Severus." Was the last words he heard Dumbledore speak before he'd left the room. Things were already so complicated, and it was only the first day. The problem was, though, he knew Dumbledore was right.


	7. Chapter 6

" You got a detention on your first day?" Fred asked with a quizzical expression. Obviously it wasn't normal for a first year to receive a detention on their first day. Harry, Hermoine and Ron were as confused as Magnolia was about it. Professor Snape had just gotten so mad at her.

" And I thought we were the troublemakers Fred! What did you do?" George asked, his voice sounding eager and excited.

" I stayed behind after class and asked Professor Snape why he had almost called me Lily in class… He got really mad at me, and shouted at me a lot for asking the question saying that he never did and then gave me a detention and told me to get out."Maggie replied, still confused herself on why Dumbledore had said it was a ' touchy subject' but for some reason Maggie didn't mention this to any of her friends, knowing it was probably private.

" Wow. That's stupid, we've done worse things to Snape than that and he usually just takes points off of Gryffindor." Fred responded.

" I hate him already, he always glares at me for some reason, more than others." Harry complained. Maggie couldn't help but glance up at the teachers table, and scan for Professor Snape. For some reason she couldn't seem to find him, he wasn't there. She frowned, curious to why, even though it was none of her business. That's what had gotten her into trouble in the first place, curiosity.

" Snape hates everybody, you get use to it." Yet again Maggie was proved right in what she was thinking. Professor Snape gave off the impression that he hated everyone, to disguise his true feelings. She wondered if Snape actually cared for someone… or was he just happy in his own solitude? What was most strange though was that Maggie could see all of his feelings in his eyes, but with everyone else Maggie couldn't. It was like Snape was an open book, and everybody else was closed.

" Oh well Maggie, surely he can't keep you for that long. He probably just wanted to scare you. Just think about the flying lesson we'll have next week. I'll wait up for you, to see how it went." Harry told her with a smile. Maggie was grateful of this and thanked Harry, before they all headed off to their lessons.

Severus couldn't seem to concentrate all day. His mind kept wandering to how he was going to apologise to Magnolia. He had hurt her so much, and like he had thought before, she probably despised him, just like everyone did. Had he pushed her away already? It had taken him seven years for Lily to truly hate him, even though he had been horrible to her sometimes. Maybe Magnolia was the same… but despite looking like Lily, he could already tell there was parts of her that were similar to Potter. He had just yet to meet those parts.

_Sorry_, was all he had come up with so far. Every time he had tried to apologise to Lily he had either said something wrong and made her more upset, or been too subtle about it and just said _Sorry_. He couldn't do that, it would be weird and strange to her. Severus had to keep reminding himself that she wasn't Lily, and Magnolia didn't know him, so he would have to explain to her why he was sorry and what he'd done wrong.

Explaining to her why he had almost called her Lily, would probably help. He would also have to tell her that he had known Lily for a long time, and that her dying had upset him, and that the reason why he got mad was because he was still angry that she died. But all of this still didn't seem enough. He had given her a detention on her very first day, which no teacher has ever done. She might now be getting teased for it. I may have just given her a bad reputation already… another thing she would hate me for. Why had I even done it in the first place?

Later on that evening, after Severus had managed to struggle through the day, Magnolia arrived at his office 5 minutes before she was due, and she timidly knocked on the door, causing Severus to sigh deeply, she was already scared of him. Something he had hoped she wouldn't be. Afraid. She didn't want him to shout at her again.

" Come in, miss Potter." Severus attempted to put on his best cheerful voice, he spoke softly to her, like he had when he had guided her with shredding the snakes skin. He couldn't help himself back in that lesson, she was doing so well, like Lily always had, and he couldn't stand seeing her doing something wrong.

Magnolia entered the room cautiously, and Snape smiled at her, a genuine smile that no student had ever received. One, that he had only ever given to Lily. She seemed slightly confused at this, which didn't surprise him. After yesterday, nothing would surprise him. It still haunted him, the memory of her running out of the room in tears. He was already beginning to care for the girl, and that scared him. She was too young.

" What will I be doing for you, sir?" She put on a brave face, but despite her brilliant acting skills Severus could see straight through it. Like he always could on Lily, it was in her eyes. The beautiful green eyes that both of them shared…

" You won't be doing much for me Miss Potter, I would like to speak with you for a while. I won't keep you long, I just need to say a few words. But you can be labelling the jars on my disk with the different ingredients in, their written on the lid." Severus told her, keeping his voice soft and light again. She still seemed confused, but went along with it.

" What did you want to speak with me about, sir?" She asked politely, obviously being careful not to anger Severus again. He breathed in and out heavily, preparing himself to apologise, and hoping that nothing would go wrong.

" I actually wanted to apologise Miss Potter, for shouting at you when it wasn't necessary. I over-reacted to your question, and I will give you the answer if you would like. You don't have to do the work if you don't want, I was wrong to give you a detention on your first day." He watched Magnolias expression change from worry to utter surprise as he spoke. All her nerves seemed to die away, and she seemed no longer scared.

"I still would like to know, sir. I'm sorry I upset you yesterday. I really didn't mean to, I just never knew my mum and wanted to know more about her." Magnolia responded, still acting very polite. Severus breathed an inaudible sigh of relief as he realised that Magnolia had forgiven him instantly. Strangely enough, something Lily had only done once.

"I knew your mother, quite well. We were friends, but she ended up hating me. We never spoke after that, and I havn't heard he being mentioned to me before yesterday, and Im still angry that she died. That's why I got so angry, I definitely shouldn't have taken it out on you." He spoke, looking down towards the table, trying very hard not to relive the final argument that had haunted Severus for 12 years.

" Why did she hate you, sir, if you were friends?" She questioned, curiosity getting the better of her.

"That, Miss Potter, I can't tell you since its none of your business." He smiled, as he said this, so that Magnolia would know that she wasn't in trouble again. She blushed slightly and looked down to the floor in embarrassment.

" I'm sorry, sir, I'm too curious for my own good. I always have been." She told him, opening up to him. This confused him a little as they were already acting as if they were friends. Nothing had ever happened like this before to Severus, with a student. All students hated him, and he hated them.

" I know you are Miss Potter, now I almost called you Lily yesterday because you look exactly like her, despite a few facial features of course but you have her eyes." He answered, the way he should have answered yesterday, keeping calm.

" Really?" She asked, her smile growing on her face. Severus nodded, smiling back.

" You are free to go now if you want, Miss Potter. I'm sure you'll do very well in potions, if you ever want to come back and help out sometime after class, feel free. You can learn some more that even Miss Granger won't know. Your potion yesterday was the best I've ever seen from a first year on their first day. I know you like Potions." Magnolia smiled at him again, and Severus was glad that things had managed to turn out well, and that his worries were for nothing.

" Thank you, professor. I do like Potions, its my favourite already. Although I'm looking forward to flying next week." She said.

" Just remember to be careful, Miss Potter." Severus warned her, concern rising up in him as he thought of her getting hurt. He still remembered the night he had first met her as a child, the way she reminded him so much of Lily…

" I will Professor. Thank you." She left, looking happier than Severus had ever seen her.

After all the worrying Maggie had done throughout the day, she never thought her detention would turn out like that. Professor Snape was actually very kind to her, and surprisingly admitted he was wrong and apologised, something, from George and Freds description of him, he probably rarely did. However something was still on her mind. Why was it he was so nice to her, but to nobody else? Was it because he use to be friends with her mother and she looked like her? Or something more…?

Despite her puzzling, Magnolia was now happy again, and she walked into the Gryffindor common room with a large smile on her face. Harry, like he said he would be, was still up waiting for her, and he looked up from his book that he was reading. At first he seemed a little confused to why Maggie looked so happy, she had just been for a detention after all.

" How come your so happy? What happened? Did everything go ok?" Harry questioned her as soon as she took a seat by him in the Gryffindor common room.

" It went surprisingly well." Maggie answered with a smile.

" What do you mean 'surprisingly well', its Snape, he's an awful teacher."

" He's actually nice Harry, he apologised for shouting at me saying that he shouldn't, and answered the question I asked him yesterday. Then he offered to give me extra tutoring on potions if I wanted it." She explained, but Harrys expression didn't change.

" I still don't trust him, he has to have a reason for being nice to you. Maybe he's trying to trick you…"

" Oh give up Harry, he was being genuinely nice to me. You don't know him well enough to know that."

" And you do?" He asked.

" No of course not, he's a teacher Harry. Anyways I'm going to bed, so nighty night."

" Wait, I thought we could get to know each other may for a while since… well, you know, you're the only family I actually have left, and I hardly know you since we've only met like 3 times."

" Of course we can, haha we can play questions for a while, that should let us get to know each other a little more."

For the rest of the night, Harry and Maggie threw questions back and forth at each other, and they slowly began to know more about each other. Harry learned that they both shared the same birthday, making them twins, and that her favourite colour was purple and she liked baking and looking after animals. Maggie learned that Harry had never received anything new as far as he could remember, and that for most of his life he'd had to live in the cuboard under the stairs. Maggie always felt guilty that Harry had, had a much harsher up-bringing that she had. Again, like always, another question arose in her mind. Why did they get split up once their parents had died?


	8. Chapter 7

The first week of her time at Hogwarts ended quickly, but Maggie enjoyed it a lot. She loved Hogwarts, and getting the chance to actually perform magic. Throughout the week she had managed to actually do some magic – transfiguring a match stick into a pin, and the tickling defensive spell which could make a person go into a fit of laughter for a few moments. One thing that she had enjoyed the most was going down to Professor Snapes office on Thurday to get some extra tutoring. She now knew the names of the majority of the ingredients, which was apparently important in potions.

While she had been down at Snapes office they had talked for at least two hours, neither of them getting bored. They seemed to get along very well together, and Maggie was already beginning to forget how scared she was when he had shouted at her. Now she knew not to bring Lily up into a conversation with him, things were a lot easier. He asked her about her first week, and which lessons she liked most and who were her friends, while Maggie asked him how long he'd been teaching, and why he was a teacher in Potions at Hogwarts, and which teacher she should watch out for the most. Surprisingly, he had answered Professor Quirrel, but he wouldn't give her the reason.

The second week was similar to the third, but they now began to learn more, and Maggie was constantly learning new things. But finally it came to the second Thursday, where she had her first flying lesson, and would again be going down to Professor Snapes office. Flying on a broom had been something she'd never done before, despite her begging and pleading with Jenn and Chris. They would never let her saying she would learn at Hogwarts, finally them time had come.

Throughout the day, Magnolia couldn't seem to concentrate as much, and she didn't answer as many questions in lessons, besides Potions. She was very excited that she was getting to learn how to fly, but one thing that made her a little disappointed, was that they were sharing their flying lessons with the Slytherins.

" Why Slytherin? Out of all of the houses why them?" Magnolia complained, on their way down to the courtyard where their flying lesson would take place.

" I was thinking the same thing, I was so looking forward to this." Harry agreed.

" We'll just have to ignore Malfoy, surely he can't spoil this for the both of you." Hermoine didn't seem to ecstatic about flying, Maggie had found her the night before nervously reading a book about it. When she had questioned her about it, Hermoine replied she was curious and the book hadn't even given directions, it just said learn your own style. The one lesson Hermoine couldn't do, because she couldn't learn how to in a book. Maggie had picked up on the fact that all of hermoines answers to questions came straight out of the textbook, but she didn't pick her up on it.

" Good afternoon class, my name is Madam Hooch." The Professor announced to everyone as they gathered in the courtyard, each taking a place by the brooms that were lined out for them.

" Good afternoon Madam hooch." The class echoed back simultaneously.

" Now then, what are you waiting for. Step up to your broom, hold your hand over it and say 'Up'." Excitedly, Maggie quickly followed the instructions, and as soon as she said ' Up', the broom whizzed up into her hands. Looking around, Maggie saw that only her and Harry had managed it so far, the others were struggling. Soon later, Malfoy managed to get it into his hands, and Maggie and Harry laughed as Rons broom hit him in the face. However, everyone managed it after a short while, and fell silent for Madam Hooch's next instruction.

" Now then, mount your brooms and grip tightly you don't want to be falling off, and I'll come round and check your technique." Magnolia did as instructed, and her hands seemed to naturally grip the broom perfectly. As Madam Hooch came to check her, she smiled and nodded at her, indicating she was right. What made Magnolia laugh more, was that Malfoy had gotten it all wrong, and when Madam hooch told him, he said he'd always done it that way. Madam hooch simply replied, well you've been doing it the wrong way, and that was enough for Malfoy to sulk.

" Now on my whistle, I want you to push off of the ground, hover for a little, then come right back down. Now, 1… 2…" Before she could go on, though, Neville was already in the air, looking extremely panicked. He, like Hermoine, had been nervous about flying since he already knew he wasn't very good at it. All of the Gryffindor's gasped as Neville went higher up into the air.

" Mr. Longbottom come down this instant!" Madam Hooch ordered, but Neville had already lost control, and the broom flew him higher and higher, heading straight towards the wall of the castle. The class followed Madam Hooch towards where Neville was flying, and the broom flew straight into the wall, causing Neville to fall off. After getting caught on a spike sticking out of the castle wall, he fell at least 5 metres, landing on his arm. Maggie cringed as she heard a crack of a bone.

" A broken wrist, I'll have to take you down to the hospital wing. Class stay here, and if I see anyone in the air on a broom, they'll be expelled before they can even say the word ' Quidditch'." Once Madam Hooch had left with Neville, Malfoy burst out laughing and picked up a rememberall from the ground, the same one Neville had received from his grandma a few days ago.

" Look what the loser dropped, maybe if the fat kid had given this a squeeze, he would have remembered to fall on his fat arse." Malfoy said, causing all of the slytherin first years to burst out laughing.

" Give it here Malfoy." Maggie stepped forward confidently, with an angry expression. She had already had enough of Malfoy, and it had only been 2 weeks.

" No, I don't think I will." He replied with a smirk, Crabb and Goyle crossing there arms behind him, attempting to look tough.

" She said, give it here Malfoy." Harry joined her, with the same angry expression.

" No I don't think I will." Malfoy said, suddenly climbing onto his broom. " I think I'll leave it somewhere where he can find it himself, how about up on the roof." His smirk grew as he kicked off the ground, flying up into the air. " Come follow Potters, if you dare."

" Harry, Maggie no! You heard what Madam Hooch said you'll get expelled." Hermione warned them as they both grabbed their brooms. Harry and Maggie glanced at each other, thinking the exact same thing. They could do this. Ignoring Hermione they kicked off into the air, flying to Malfoys level, and steadying themselves. Flying was surprisingly easy, considering that Maggie had never done it before.

" Give it here Malfoy, before we knock you off your broom." Maggie threatened him, Malfoy only smirked in reply, knowing they had never flew before. Confidently, both Maggie and Harry set off towards him knocking into Malfoy at speed. He almost fell off, but managed to steady himself.

" If your so great, then catch this." He threw the remeberall as hard as he could into the air, and Harry quickly chased after it while Maggie knocked into Malfoy again, almost knocking him off. After seeing Harry catch it, Maggie gestured for Harry to throw it to her. Once he did, Maggie caught it easily, and quickly flew down back to the ground where all of the Gryffindors were now cheering them on. Maggie was really pleased with herself before she heard a familiar voice call her name.

" Magnolia and Harry Potter, follow me please." It was professor Mconagall. She had obviously seen them flying in the air with no teacher around, and there was only one thing now she was going to do. Expel them. Maggie had only been here for 2 weeks, and she didn't want to leave. What would Jenn and Chris think? Her and Harry looked at each other with worried expressions, while following professor Mcgonagall through the castles.

" I'm just going to get wood." She said to them, stopping outside a defence against the dark arts classroom. Both Maggie and Harry frowned, wondering what was happening. Surely Professor Mcgonagall should be trying to find Dumbledore to tell him what they had done wrong. After a few moments, an older student appeared in the corridor with a confused expression. Why had professor Mcgonagall gone to him?

" Wood, I have found you a new seeker and chaser." She announced, making both Harry and Maggie look at each other with puzzled expressions.

" Are you sure about this professor? There only first years." Wood said, slightly uncertain, eyeing them both.

" I'm positive. Harry did a 180 degree dive that Charlie Weasley would have never been able to do, and Magnolia caught a small ball from atleast 30 metres away, and almost knocked Draco Malfoy off of his broom. Both of them havn't even learnt how to fly yet." After Professor Mcgonagall told Wood this, he looked very impressed.

" Welcome to hthe Gryfindor Quidditch team." Wood told them, causing Magnolias face to light up in excitement. " I think they will both need good brooms Professor, Harry will probably need a good nimbus so he can fly around quickly, and so will Magnolia so she can fly threw tight spaces, and dodge opponents, she's quite small so she should be able to do that well."

" I'll talk to professor Dumbledore since first years and supposed to have brooms, then I'll see what I can do." Professor Mcgonagall answered, before cheerfully heading off in the opposite direction to where they'd came.

" Training will be tomorrow night, Potters. Come down and I'll see what you can do." Wood spoke to them kindly.  
" Thank you!" Maggie responded excitedly, wrapping Harry in a tight hug.

" Why weren't we just expelled?" Harry asked, with a very cheerful expression, all the worry had now disappeared.  
" I don't know, but we just made the Quidditch team!"

" But first years never make the quidditch team!" Ron said, his mouth hanging open from the shocking news. Harry and Maggie had only just made it back to where Ron and Hermoine were, when he told them the news they were both very surprised, explaining how they thought Maggie and Harry were going to get expelled.

" You must be the first, first year quidditch players for a…" Hermoine began, but Harry quickly interrupted her still excited and giddy from the news.

" Century, according to Professor Mcgonagall." Harry completed her senetence.

" Wow. You guys must be amazing!" Ron exclaimed, and Maggie blushed in embarrassment.

" Its in their blood, their father was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Hermoine explained. Maggie felt a strange tingling feeling as her fathers name was mentioned, he was good at quidditch too? She thought.

" What if we get hurt? Wood did mention it was dangerous…" Maggie worried aloud.

" Don't worry both of you, nobodys disappeared in the last year or so, and the last person to die was about a decade ago! We just found out the news from wood, Congrats." Fred answered, him and George popping up behind her and Harry.

" Fred and George are on the team too, they're beaters." Ron explained.

" Our job is to make sure you too don't get bludgered." George said. Maggie smiled at them all, just remembering that it was time to head down to professors Snape's office. She had almost forgotten in all of the excitement.

" Thanks guys, but I've gotta go. Extra tutoring." I told them quickly, before hurrying off towards the dungeons. It didn't take long to reach Snapes office, and she made sure to run since she was late. By the time she arrived she was out of breath and had a small stitch in her stomach.

" Your late today Miss Potter, did something come up?" Snape asked with a smile, as she burst through the door breathing rather heavily.

" No… Well I did almost just get expelled." At this professor Snapes head shot up from his work, and he frowned at her in confusion.

" You almost got expelled?!" He exclaimed in a lot of surprise.

" Well kind of… Professor Mcgonagall saw me and Harry get this rememberall of Malfoy while flying, and Madam Hooch wasn't there. She came down to get us so me and Harry thought we were going to get expelled, but instead we were asked to join the quidditch team. So I'm now a chaser for Gryffindor and Harrys the seeker. Oops… I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that. Wood wants us to be his secret weapon… you won't tell anyone, will you?" She spoke quickly and excitedly, only realising after she had said it the Professor Snape was head of Slytherin and could easily tell the slytherin team Gryffindors plan.

" I won't tell anyone. But first years and supposed to join the quidditch team, do you realise how dangerous it is? Its mostly fifth, sixth and seventh years that play quidditch." Snape told her, anxious that Maggie would end up getting hurt. Snape knew the students who played for the Slytherin team, and he knew that they wouldn't go easy on her. She might get hurt in her game against them…

" Yes… I'm sure I'll be fine. If I get hurt I get hurt." Snape rolled his eyes at her, his worry not leaving his expression.

" Miss Potter just because your father played Quidditch at an early age, doesn't mean you have to too." Snape told her, causing curiosity to build up in Maggie yet again.

" You knew my father too? Were you friends with him as well?" Maggie asked him, and Snapes face immediately turned cold, the same it had done when he had shouted her. However, Snape had learned his lesson last time, so he held his tongue. Knowing she had upset him again, she quickly changed the subject.

" What will I be learning today, sir?" she asked him. Snape managed to calm himself down again, and he looked up and smiled.

" Would you like to brew a potion today?"

" Of course I would, what will we be making?"

" I was thinking the cheerful potion, which will make a person happy and excited for an hour. However if it goes wrong and is taken then the person will be extremely hyper or it will have the opposite effect and make them sad. Would you like to try make it?" Snape explained to her.

" Yes! When this year and we going to make it in class?"

" Its actually a potion for second years." Snape replied, causing Maggie to frown.

" But I'm in first year?" she said, confusion in her voice. Snape smiled.

" Everything you learn this year will be way too easy for you, this may be a little more challenging." Maggie smiled at the compliment.

" What ingredients do I need?" She questioned, pulling her cauldron out of her bag. Snape wrote the intructions on the board, and Maggie set to work. They spoke continuously as she worked, Snape only interrupting her when he knew she was doing something wrong. But for the majority of it she seemed to know what she was doing. After the conversation died down a little, Snape began to teach her what was happening in the potion and why certain insturctions needed to be followed to get the potion perfect.

" But then shouldn't I stir it once anti-clockwise to make it slightly stronger so it will last longer?" Snape immediately smiled at her knowledge of potions, it was obvious she was a natural, and already in her first year she was showing that she knew more things than seventh year students.

" Well done Miss Potter, that is very correct." Snape told her, causing Maggies face to brighten in delight. " Your knowledge of potions always surprises me."

" Are you saying you thought I would re rubbish?" she ask jokingly with a sly smile.

" No, I'm saying that not even some of my N.E.W.T students could have given me that answer."

" Well I did use to watch Jenn play around with making potions, she would always teach me little bits but not much."

" Whos Jenn?" He asked curiously.

" She's the person I've lived with since my parents died. Her and Chris." Maggie answered, and Snape frowned slightly at this, him too wondering why her and Harry and been split up at birth.

The conversation carried on until Maggie had finally finished her potion, following the instruction she had set herself by stirring anti-clockwise once instead of only stirring clockwise. By the time she had finished it was 7 o'clock and she would soon need to go down for dinner.

" Its perfect, well done miss Potter. I will see you in tomorrow's lesson." He said, as Maggie began to pack away her things.

" Aren't you coming to the great hall for dinner, sir?" She asked him with a frown, he hadn't been to breakfast either.

" Not today Miss Potter, now go before you miss your chance." He told her.

" Why?" She questioned, not moving from her space by the desk.

" Too curious again Miss Potter." Snape told her warningly.

" Sorry Professor. Bye." She exited with a sheepish smile, before heading to the great hall for tea. She was actually beginning to really like Professor Snape, he understood her more than anyone else did.


	9. Chapter 8

Another 2 weeks passed by, and still Maggie attended Snapes extra tutoring for her every Thursday. Gradually they were beginning to come closer, and she had even managed to make him laugh last week, something that she doubted anyone had ever managed before. He taught her many things about potions, and in the space of two weeks she had already managed to produce some of the potions she would be doing later in the year, Snape said he planned for her to have completed every potion of her first year by Christmas time.

As Snape and Maggie became closer, the more she began to settle down. Maggie attended Quidtich practise ever Friday night, and managed to keep up with all of her homework. However, hers and Harrys new broomstick hadn't arrived yet, and she was hoping that today would be the day it would arrive, as October had come and next week was her first Quiditch match.

At breakfast that morning, Maggie ate her usual beans on toast, and excitedly waited for the post to arrive. Soon, a swarm of owls came flying through into the great hall, each one carrying either packages or letters. Down on the table dropped two broomsticks and a small letter with it, Harry and Maggie looked at each other excitedly. Grabbing the letter before Harry could, Maggie ripped it open, reading the contents of it.

_Dear Harry and Magnolia Potter_  
_Your broomsticks have finally arrived, so here they are. Two Nimbus 2000, I managed to convince Professor Dumbledore to bend the rules slightly, so both of you are allowed to compete in Quidditch, and handle these brooms around school. However, don't open the packages while in the dining hall, because if you remember wood wanted it to be a surprise._  
_Yours Sincerely,_  
_Professor Minerva Mcgonagall_

" Harry we'll have to take them up to the common room to open it, Professor Mcgonagall wrote it in the letter." Maggie told him, just as he was about the tear the package open. Harry nodded and they were both about to stand up before Maggie felt a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down on to the chair. She frowned, and turned around, finding Draco Malfoy stood behind her, his usual sly smirk still on his face.

" Well well well what do we have here… are those brooms that you both have? First years aren't aloud to have brooms Potters, you'll definitely be expelled this time." Draco spoke with his arms folded over his chest, looking down upon the Potters as if they were muck. Harry was about to shout at Draco, but Maggie ushered him quiet and handled things herself.

" Only you would be stupid enough to bring something in that was against the rules, Malfoy. I wouldn't be surprised if you snuck something illegal in, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if you turned into a dark wizard when your older. Filthy Pureblood, that's what you are. Now me and Harry have a reason for having brooms, but since we don't particularly like you, you don't get to know why. Now leave us the hell alone, before I smash your face in." Maggie warned, in a calm, yet threatening tone. Malfoys face fell at these words and he was now extremely angry.

" How dare you, you half-breed muck! You wouldn't even have the strength to smash my face in!" He retorted.

" Of course I could, your too vain to realise that your just a puny little boy."

" Fine then, I'll meet you in the trophy room tonight at midnight. We'll have a duel, then we can settle this." Draco suggested.

" Fine, but don't go crying to your mummy when you end up getting hurt." Maggie told him, with a sly smile.

" And don't go crying to your parents, oh wait. You don't have any, because they were blasted to pieces in seconds, how weak they were just like you. I'm surprised you've lasted this long, won't be long now. You-know-who will be able to kill you in milliseconds."

" How dare you talk about my parents, take that back you foul git." Maggie stepped forward confidently, pushing Malfoy backwards with force. His face turned slightly red with rage, and his hands clenched into fists, and he raised it ready to punch Maggie in the face.

" Mr. Malfoy, you're not fighting are you? There I thought you had the decency not to hit a girl." Snapes voice spoke behind him, and Malfoys face immediately fell slightly. Maggie smirked at this, and smiled at Snape thankfully.

" She insulted my family sir, and called me a filthy pureblood, which is just as bad as mudblood, sir. She also has a broomstick sir." Malfoys smirk returned as he told Snape what she had done wrong. Maggie laughed inside at how pitiful his attempt had been, of course Snape wasn't going to tell her off.

" Well if saying that the dark lord will soon kill her in seconds is the way you try to flirt with girls Malfoy then I am very surprised, and I have already heard of the exception to the rules for Miss and Mr Potter. Now leave before I have to dock points from Slytherin." Malfoy hurried away, and Maggie smiled at Snape thankfully. He returned the smile quickly, and frowned at Harry who was now glaring at Snape. Heading off towards the large double door leading to the corridor, Snape hurried off with a final glance towards Maggie.

" Did Snape just defend a Gryffindor?" Ron asked in disbelief, his eyes were wide in shock and all the Weasleys, Hermoine and Harry were staring at her in surprise.

" What? I told you he was nice to me." She said sheepishly, blushing at the amount of people who were staring at her. Maggie had never liked having attention on herself.

" Snape is horrible to everybody, even Slytherins! He's never defended a student before, we would have got docked at least 50 points for that." Percy spoke in his usual pompous voice.

" I don't know, he's just nice to me. Don't ask why. Now we better get going to lessons." Maggie hurried away quickly, hating all of the attention. By the time they reached their first class, they were a few minutes early. But they had potions first, so it didn't really matter.

For the rest of the day Maggie worried slightly about the duel she was having with Malfoy tonight, Hermione and Ron had explained to her and Harry was happens in a duel, and this frightened her more. She could actually get seriously hurt, if Malfoy knew the right spells. She only knew a few, and none that would allow her to win. Getting caught was a problem aswell, someone was obviously going to hear them if they created too much noise. But despite her worries Maggie knew she would have to go, otherwise she'd never be able to hear then end of it from Malfoy. Although, opening the package with her broomstick in it pleased her, it still didn't wash away the worry.

By the time it came to tea, Maggie barely ate anything, and reassuringly Harry agreed to help her duel Malfoy, even if it was against the rules. Maggie was grateful for this but was still very worried. Maybe she had been a little too overly confident when accepting to duel Malfoy. She had no experience. The only thing she was very good at was potions, but Malfoy would never challenge her to see who could make the best potion.  
The hours seemed to pass by the more Maggie worried, and soon it reached 11:50. Trying to be confident, she headed downstairs to meet Harry, only to find that Ron and Hermione with both there too waiting for her.

" Your very foolish for leaving the common room when we're not supposed to, but your my best friend and I would hate to see Malfoy hurt you. If you're getting into trouble then so am i." Hermione told her, and Maggie smiled at her gratefully.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron teased, and Hermione rolled her eyes. They set off out into the dark corridors of the castle, being careful to avoid Mrs Norris and filch. If they were found, they would be in serious trouble.

Only just managing to find there way to the trophy room, all of them tip-toed in looking around for Malfoy, who was nowhere to be found? It was no officially midnight, and still Malfoy wasn't there, obviously he'd chickened out. Maggie smirked at the thought and her eyes caught sight of a large, shiny trophy. 'James Potter' was written on it, it was the Gryffindor quidditch team members back during the time her parents were at school. Maggie smiled at the trophy, wishing she actually knew her father and what he was like.

"Where do you think they are Mrs Norris? The blonde boy said they would be here by now." Maggie's eyes widened as she realised she had been tricked, and that filch was only down the corridor. Harry, Ron and Hermione had heard him too, and they all quickly ran down the opposite corridor, racing towards the common room. They could all hear filch right behind them, and Mrs Norris meowing.

They were running for at least 5 minutes, before they eventually lost Filch, and they were lost. Turning quickly into the first corridor she could find, Maggie found herself in a narrow dimly lit area full of dust. Not knowing where she was, but wanting to stay away from Flich, she sprinted down the corridor and made sure Harry Ron and Hermione were all in front of her.

" Its locked." Harry groaned, trying the door at the end of the corridor. Maggie and Hermione both rolled there eyes.

" Move over." Hermione ordered, pulling out her wand and saying the incarnation 'Alohamora', even Maggie knew that spell. All of them clambered into the room, and let out a sigh of relief as they relised they had escaped.

" So why was this door locked anyway?" Maggie asked curiously.

" For this reason." Harry answered with a frightened look, pointing towards a large fierce dog that had three head. All of their eyes widened in panic as the Dog took a step towards them growling fiercely. Throwing the door back open they all ran out, and this time Maggie only ran down the corridors she knew.

After around 10 minutes they found themselves back where they needed to only anger towards Malfoy and herself, Maggie stormed into the common room, not even bothering to say anything to Harry, Ron or Hermione. She had almost gotten them into deep trouble and killed, for something that was her fault. They could have all been expelled or killed. She had to have been so stupid. Crying herself to sleep, she dreamed the same nightmare that had haunted her before she came to Hogwarts. The one where she witnessed her own mothers death.

The next morning was no better than the last, Maggie barely ate anything, still horrified from the nightmare last night. Hermione, Ron and Harry we're all watching her carefully, trying to work out what was wrong. Of course she wouldn't tell them, especially Harry. They would all think there was something wrong with her. What sick person would dream of someone killing her mother every night?

"Maggie are you ok?" Hermione spoke the words that both Ron and Harry were dying to say.

"I'm fine. I'm just mad that I almost got all of you into trouble and almost killed for something so stupid. I fell for the trap, Malfoy was never going to turn up and I took a wrong turn and put us all in danger. I really hate Malfoy." Maggie replied, trying to hide the fact that she hadn't told them the whole truth. Luckily all of them seemed to be satisfied with her answer.

" Don't worry Maggie, we didn't get caught and the three headed dog didn't even catch us, and now you have another thing to insult Malfoy about. Him being too chicken to turn up to a duel with a girl." Harry tried to comfort her, and this actually made Maggie smile, slightly. Feeling other eyes upon her, she looked up at the teachers staff table, only to see Professor Snape watching her with a worried look. He was again still in a conversation with Professor Quirell who had turned fully away from the teacher table. A sudden pain in her scar, caused Lily to gasp, and Professor Snape now looked more worried, but she gave him a fake reassuring smile, hoping he wouldn't ask. It was the same pain she got in her scar, every time she relived her mothers death.

" Your still here Potters? Have you packed your bags yet? When are you off back to those filthy muggles of yours." Malfoy appeared behind Maggie, with the same smirk on his face that he had yesterday when he thought they were going to be expelled for having a broomstick.

" God Malfoy you think we actually fell for the trick? Haha your plan failed, it just proves you were too chicken to duel me." His smirk fell again at Maggies words, just like they had yesterday. But this time he turned bright red.

" I could beat you any day Potter." Draco retorted.

" Well you had your chance to prove that yesterday, but you chickened out, so I really don't believe you can. But if you don't mind I will be going now, I still havn't tested out the present I got in my package the other day." As she walked past Malfoy she bumped shoulders with him. Maggie always came across as more confident than she actually was, if she didn't have any friends or a brother she would probably be rather shy still. But Harry quickly followed her out of the Great Hall.

" I'm guessing we're going to test out our brooms?" He asked excitedly.

" We are indeed."

Flying gave Maggie the most exhilarating feeling, one she never wanted to lose. The problem with the school brooms had been that they could only reach up to a certain speed, and they couldn't go that high, and the ride wasn't smooth. However, on her new Nimbus 2000, there was no problem riding it whatsoever. It was atleast ten times quicker than the school broom, and when Maggie shot up into the sky, she had to come back down as she was afraid she would get too high. She didn't like heights very much. Metres of the ground she didn't mind, it was when things below her started to look small that she became scared.

" Wow. These are amazing!" Harry commented as he flew next to her on the Quidditch pitch they were practising on.

" I know! We'll have to thank Professor Mcgonagall next time we see her. In the meantime will you help me with shooting practise?" She asked. Harry nodded, and grabbing the Quaffle they flew up into the air, and Harry acted as goalkeeper. It had been a lot more difficult for Maggie when it was wood she was up against. But she had still managed to get every single one in, even when the other chasers had been told to tackle her. Wood had been amazed with both her and Harry. He said that this was the year they were going to win it.

" Your actually pretty good Harry." Maggie told him, as he eagerly flew to catch the ball that was heading straight through the left hoop. It went in a second before Harry could bat it away and he groaned in fake anger.

" Your too good Maggie, even wood yesterday couldn't stop a single Quaffle." Harry complimented.

" Thanks, anyway we better fly down. The rest of the team has arrived for practise." Maggie told him. It was a Friday night, and not windy or rain at all, thankfully. The last time she'd came they'd practised for 2 hours in freezing cold weather, Maggie only expected it to get worse as it came closer to winter.

" Right, this is the last practise before our game against Slytherin. Team tactics – Right Fred and George you already know what to do, Harry make sure you always keep ahead of the Slytherin seeker, with your new broom that should be easy, and chasers if there's any tight passes, pass to Maggie, and if your stuck, pass to Maggie. In fact, if you know you can't score pass to Maggie. The slytherins won't stand a chance against her, and they'll probably just think we're stupid for having a first year on the team." Maggie smiled at Wood at the small compliment he had given her.

" Wow Harry, is that a Nimbus 2000?" Fred asked in disbelief.

" It sure it Fred, look Maggie has one too." George answered him, and the rest of the team gazed at the broomstick in amazement.

" Can I have a go? I've never even seen one, never mind fly it." Angela Johnson asked hopefully. Maggie and Harry looked at each other for a second, before Wood replied for them.

" Maybe another time all of you, right now we all need to start practising. I don't want to hear another years' worth of insults from Marcus Flint again."

Practising was again quite easy for Maggie, and she hoped that things would run as smoothly in the match they had next Saturday.


	10. Chapter 9

" Good afternoon Miss Potter." Professor Snape greeted Maggie as she entered his office on Thursday night for another extra tutoring lesson.

" Good afternoon sir." She responded back, putting on a fake smile and hoping that Professor Snape wouldn't notice that she was in a bad mood. For the past week she hadn't sleeped very well as all she ever dreamed about now was her reoccurring nightmare of her mother's death. Maggie was also nervous about this week's upcoming Quidditch match, because she didn't want to let anyone down.

" Is everything alright Miss Potter?" Snape asked as she sat down by his desk, as always he could see through her fake smile and could tell there was something wrong. Maggie had hoped he wouldn't ask her that question.

" I'm fine." She said looking down at the table, knowing he was going to be able to tell that she was lying.

" Your lying Miss Potter, what is the matter?" he asked again, smiling at her.

" Honestly, I'm fine sir." She insisted, still not looking up from the table.

" Are you nervous about this week's Quidditch match?" He asked, and she looked up, surprised that he had already figured out some of it.  
" Well yes there is that." Maggie answered, truthfully this time, looking up from the desk. Professor Snape seemed to notice the large dark bags under her eyes that had come when Maggie struggled to sleep.

" Ah well all should be fine there if your as good as what people are saying in rumours. But what else is there Miss Potter. You can tell me you know." He spoke calmly, and somehow Maggie knew she could trust him.

" I haven't been sleeping very well sir, mostly because I keep having this nightmare every night…" She trailed off, debating on very she should tell Snape what it's about. It featured Lily in it, and last time he had spoken to him about her parents she had gotten shouted at.  
" And what is this dream about Miss Potter?" He asked, looking rather concerned.

" I… um… I don't really think I should tell you that sir, as last time I mentioned the subject I was shouted at." Maggie said, looking down towards the table again. Snape sighed deeply.

" What is troubling you miss Potter? I promise there will be no shouting this time, I just want to know whats wrong, and what is happening in these nightmares that seem to be troubling you so much." Snapes hand hesitated, as he debated whether to place it on hers comfortingly. He didn't.

" I keep having nightmares about how my parents died, it's the same clip every time." Snape sighed as he saw panic in her eyes.

" And what happens Miss Potter?" Maggie took in another deep breath, not knowing why she was actually opening up to a teacher. But she trusted him., and somehow she knew she could.

" Well.. I always see my mum begging for…_him _to kill her instead of me and Harry, and then he calls her stupid saying that he was going to spare her… and then… and then he k-kills her. It all ends with her screaming, and then _him _trying to kill me and Harry." Maggie wiped the single tear that escaped her eye away as she told Snape the story. He flinched a few times as he heard it, as he had never discovered how everything had occurred that night. But at the moment he seemed to be feeling more worried for Maggie, as he knew this was scaring her.

" Ah…miss Potter, maybe I should take you down to the hospital wing where Poppy will be able to give you a small dose of sleeping draught, that should make you fee l better." He suggested, but Magnolia shook her head vigorously.

" I'm fine honestly sir, I don't need anything. Now what will I be doing for you today?" She asked, eager to work and take her mind of everything. Snape smiled slightly at how strong she was, before handing her a stack of papers.

" Today you will be marking first year homework miss Potter." He told her, handing a few sheets of paper from his huge stack of first year work.  
" Boring." Maggie sung with a smirk.

" What was that Miss Potter?" he asked, playfully pretending not to here.

" Nothing." She said sheepishly, beginning to read the first persons work. For a few hours her and Professor Snape spoke to each other while marking the work, and by the time it reached 7 o clock, they were both finished marking. Maggie had also managed to point out many errors in students work, and corrected what they should of put. However, she seemed to be giving higher grades out than Snape did.  
" Wow you're a harsh marker sir." She commented with a cheeky smile.

" Well the majority of these students aren't as talented at potions as you are Miss Potter, they've all made numerous mistakes." Snape responded.

" But at least they tried." Maggie said, and Snape smiled at her kindness.

" Ok Miss Potter I will give this one a 'Poor' instead of a ' Dreadful'." Snape said with a smirk.

" Haha very funny."

" Well you did say give them a better grade Miss Potter, so I did. Now you best be going, and trying to get a good nights sleep ready for your Quidditch match, we can't have you too tired to play."

" Ok, bye sir." Maggie exited with a large smile, just like she always did when she came from Professor Snapes office.

That very night, thankfully that very night, Maggie dreamed something different, but not completely different. Tonight Professor Snape appeared in her dream, and he was sat by her mothers side, crying. She had never once before seen Snape cry, and it was a horrible sign. In the dream, a cry escaped her mouth and Snape turned to look at her. He stared for a moment, and smiled slightly, just like he had when he first met Maggie at Hogwarts. But then his expression fell, and he apparated away, and Maggie was left wondering whether this dream was real, or imaginery.

Saturday soon came, and like she always did when she was nervous, Maggie didn't eat anything. One thing she was slightly glad about though, was she could sleep better now as she didn't dream about her mother dying. The dream was still the one where Snape appeared in it. She didn't know why she had been dreaming of Professor Snape, and whether that was classed as creepy or not. But one thing that did bother her, was that she didn't know whether her dream was real or imaginery.

" Come on guys you have to eat something." Ron urged us both, as Maggie and Harry sat staring at our plates, feeling too sick to eat.

" I'm not hungry." I told wrong quickly, playing around with her gloves that were part of her Gryffindor Quidditch outfit.

" Good luck today Miss Potter." Snape said to her, as he walked past heading towards the stands with some of the teachers.  
" Thanks sir." She mumbled back, as Ron raised an eye brow at her.

" What?" she snapped at him.

" He likes you way too much." Ron answered, causing Maggie to frown deeply, but before she could say something back Harry dragged her towards the exit to the great hall.

"Come on Mags it time for us to go. Cya guys." Harry said to Ron and Hermione, they both chorused a Bye back, as Maggie and Harry hurried down towards where they were supposed to meet with the rest of the team.

"Your late Potters, but never mind I'm sure your both nervous. But anyways, this is the year. This is the year we're going to win this. We have the most amazing team yet. We _need _to win this." Wood said, just as Harry and Maggie entered the room where they were supposed to meet.

" Are you nervous Maggie?" Harry asked her.

" Very. You?" She asked as they all lined up ready to go out onto the Quidditch pitch.

" Very." Harry answered, and they both gave each other a reassuring smile, while Maggie grabbed Harrys hand to stop both of theirs from shaking. After a few moments, Lee, the commentator for Hogwarts Quidditch, shouted 'Gryffindor' and the curtain raised. Wood lead us all out onto the Quidditch pitch and we all jumped onto our brooms, taking our positions on the pitch, the Slytherin team were already there waiting.  
Wood and Marcus shook hands, once Madam Hooch told them too, both of them looking as if they were trying to break each other. Maggie was opposite a chaser, and he began laughing as he saw who Maggie was, she shrunk back a little no longer feeling the confidence she usually did. He pointed towards her and then drew a line across his kneck, indicating death. Maggie tried and failed to not let this phase me, but it scared her. The boy was very large and looked very strong. He was definitely a seventh year, Maggie thought. What if Maggie was hurt? She could easily be since everyone was so much bigger than her? But before she could worry more, the whistle blew and the Quaffle was thown in the air. Gryffindor caught it, and off Maggie flew, all her worries slowly draining away.

"I bet you a sickle that Gryffindor will win Severus." Professor Mcgonagall told Severus, as she took a seat next to him excitedly.

" Slytherin are going to win Minerva." He told her, a little less confidently than he would have said last year. He knew Gryffindor had a good chance of winning this year, they had Magnolia on there team.

"Even though we have Miss Potter? You can't deny Severus that she has her fathers talent for Quidditch." That was true, Severus thought. It was one of the only qualities Magnolia had gotten from her father.

" Ok, I bet that Slytherin will win but Miss Potter will score the most points." Severus said, hoping that Magnolia wouldn't let nerves get the better of her. He was still very worried about her, as he knew that everyone one on the Quidditch team was ten times the size of her.

"That's better." Minerva said with a smile, and after a few moments the game began, and Severus kept his eye on Magnolia, getting ready to punish someone if they hurt her.

Gryffindor had the lead within a few seconds after the Quaffle was passed to Magnolia who skilfully dodged around three of Slytherins seekers, and threw the quaffle through the right hoop, gaining Gryffindor 10 points. Severus clapped for her and Minerva cheered next to him. He knew unless Slytherins seeks caught the snitch then Gryffindor will have won.

The game went on and Magnolia scored 30 more points in the next 10 minutes, and the Slytherin team were beginning to get angry. To Severus anger, the Slytherin chasers made sure to be more aggressive towards Magnolia almost knocking her off of her broom a few times. She still managed to stay on though, and despite being heavily guarded by Marcus flint she still managed to keep on scoring points. Magnolia was very talented at Quidditch, Severus was glad that Magnolia had gained this trait from her father rather than his looks or personality.

Suddenly though, Severus caught sight of Harrys broom jerking around in the air, not something that any normal broom would do, never mind a nimbus 2000. As he looked back Maggies was as well, and Severus could tell that if it carried on she was going to fall off. Nobody could tell what was happening, and Marcus flint ignored it, and scored lots of points but nobody noticed, everybody's attention was on Harry and Magnolia. The weasley twins tried to go up to Maggie and Harry, so that they could take them onto their brooms instead, but whenever they got close the brooms just raised them higher and higher, and soon both of them were high above, metres away from the top of the Quidditch pitch. Instead the weasley twins, circled below them ready to catch them is they fell.

Severus stood up and turned around to see Quirrell muttering a jinx under his breath, while he kept eye contact with the two brooms. Panicking, Severus began to mutter the counter curse, trying desperately to override Quirrells jinx. However, this didn't fully work as Magnolia was now hanging off of the end of her broom, and was slowly slipping. There was a gasp from the crowd, and Severus began to say the counter curse quicker and stronger. This began to work more, and soon the broom was steady enough for Magnolia to climb back on.

" Your on fire!" A teacher shouted next to Severus, turning around he spotted the small fire on his black cloak, and knocked Quirrell over as he was putting it out so he couldn't jinx the broom anymore. As Severus looked back Magnolia was safely back on her broomstick, and the game yet again commenced, ending soon later with Harry catching the golden snitch. Severus groaned slightly as Gryffindor was announced winner.  
" You owe me a galleon Severus, and it will be more next time." Minerva told him happily, as she cheerfully went down the spectator staircase. Turning to Quirrell, Severus shot a glare at him wishing Dumbledore was here to see what Quirrell had done. Severus knew Quirrell was dangerous, and he couldn't have him hurting Magnolia.

"We won, we actually won!" Wood cheered as we all exited the Quidditch pitch. " You too are the best players we ever had on the Gryffindor team since Charlie Weasley!" Wood told us. However Maggie couldn't concentrate on her excitement, sure they had won, but she had almost fallen off of her broom that was jerking around in the air. Were brooms supposed to do that?

" Never mind that we won, wood. What happened to Harry and Maggies broom?" Fred asked, he was still in shock to what had happened, and so was Harry.

" Are Nimbus 2000 supposed to do that?" Maggie asked.

" No, even our brooms aren't faulty and they're Comet 260's, nothing compared to the Nimbus." George answered, before Maggie and Harry could respond Hermione and Ron came rushing down from the stands to where they were all standing.

" Are you too both ok?" Hermione asked them, seeing they're still frightened expressions.

" We're fine thankfully, but we don't know what happened." Maggie answered. Ron and Hermione looked at each other worriedly.

" We do, Hermione worked it out." Ron said, both Harry and Maggie stared at him with bewildered expressions.

" Snape was jinxing the broom, I looked through the binoculars and he was muttering under his breath and keeping eye contact. I know a spell when I see one. I went to set fire to his robe, and you were fine as soon as he broke eye contact." Hermione explained to them, and Maggies expression fell. No, Snape couldn't have been the one trying to make her fall off, she thought. He had been so nice to her, and had told her to be careful.

" It can't have been him, it must have been someone else." Maggie said, shaking her head.

" I told you he hated me." Harry told her with a large frown on his face.

" But he doesn't hate me, so why would he do it to me too?" Maggie retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

" Like I said, I know a spell when I see one. It was Snape, Maggie." Slightly annoyed, but not wanting to carry on the argument, Maggie set off towards the castle so she could get changed, it can't have been Snape who had jinxed the broom, he would never try and hurt her. Would he? Was she doing the right thing by trusting him?


	11. Chapter 10

Despite Harry, Ron and Hermione trying to convince her not to go, Maggie still attended her extra tutoring every Thursday. She still refused to believe it had been Snape jinxing the broom, it just can't have been. When she had gone to her extra tutoring, 5 days after the match, Snape had asked her whether she was ok and had told her she had played extremely well. He had also said it was somebody jinxing the broom, but when Maggie asked who, he had frowned and said he didn't know. Besides having lots of evidence for it to have been Snape jinxing the broom, she still didn't believe them, trusting her instincts. Her instincts were saying it was someone else, someone she needed to watch out for.

The day was Wednesday 31st October, the day of Halloween. Throughout the week, Halloween decorations had already began to be put up and on the morning of Halloween instead of candles floating above their heads, pumpkins replaced them. The statues and nights in armour around the castle were all now dressed up in different Halloween costumes, and the ghosts were beginning to try and scare you.

There first lesson of the day was charms, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Maggie all took their usual seats. Professor Flitwick announced that they would be learning how to make objects fly today, and the class excitedly listened to his instructions. After told to get into pairs, Maggie decided to go with Harry and Ron with Hermione. Each person was then given a feather.

"Right now class, put your wands down and say these words' Wingardium Leviosa'" The class immediately put there wands down and repeated the spell. "Well done, now make sure you pronounce it correctly otherwise the spell won't work. Now try it with the feathers."

"You try first Harry." Maggie told him, not knowing whether she was going to be able to do this or not. She wasn't the best at charms. Harry had a go first, and after repeating the spell the feather didn't move a touch. Then Maggie had a go and the exact same thing happened. Both Harry and Maggie just laughed at each other. However, next to them she could already here Ron and Hermione arguing.

" Wingardium Leviosa! Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron wasn't even bothering with the hand wave, and looked as if he was trying to throw the wand at the weather.

" Stop Stop Stop! You're doing it all wrong. Its wingardium _Leviosa, _not Leviosa." Maggie could tell the difference between the two but it was obvious that Ron and Harry couldn't. Ron was now red and the face, and had a deep frown upon his face.

" Go on then, if you're so good then you try it." Ron ordered, thinking that Hermione wouldn't be able to do it, but with a swish of her wand and repetition of the spell correctly, Hermione had the feather floating high in the air.

" Oh and look, Miss Granger has done it! Well done miss granger." Professor Flitwick congratulated her, and Hermione sat there with a smug look on her face while Ron placed his chin on his arms looking extremely angry and grumpy.

After a couple more attempts Maggie finally managed it and had fully mastered the spell, and even Harry had by the end of the lesson. Harry seemed to feel bad for Ron, however Maggie was definitely on Hermione's side. Ron always had it coming, him and Hermione should have never gone in a partner together in the first place. For the first time in a while, the foursome split up. Harry and Ron walked ahead with dean and Seamus while Hermione and Maggie walked behind.

" God she's such a know-it-all, its wingardium _leviosa, _not Leviosa." Ron mocked, putting on an impression of Hermione's voice. " No wonder she hasn't got any friends." Hermione suddenly had tears in her eyes, and Maggie was now fuming with anger. Running past Ron and knocking into him, Hermione ran off to the girls bathroom toilets which were just across the corridor.

" God Ron, what was that all about! She was only trying to help you! You _were _saying it wrong you idiot, if I were partners with you I would have said the exact same thing! Would you have said the same about me?!" Maggie shouted at him, and Rons expression immediately filled with guilt.  
" I didn't need any help! I was fine on my own! And no I wouldn't because you would never have been able to do the spell after one go because your only a know-it-all in Potions because you fancy Snape!" Ron retorted, and Maggie froze, more anger building up in her. Harry even frowned at Ron this time.

" I do not fancy Snape! And god Ron can't you see yourself clearly!? Your acting just like Malfoy at the moment, maybe even worse!" Maggie screamed at him, and again Rons face fell. With that, Maggie ran off to get Hermione leaving Ron and Harry behind.

" Hermione?" Maggie called out as soon as she reached the girls bathroom. A faint cry sounded from the end cubicle, and Maggie quickly headed over to there.

" Hermione please come out, Ron was a git and I made sure to shout at him for what he said. None of its true at all, he's just jealous and angry because your better than him at everything." Maggie tried to comfort her.

" Just go away Maggie." Hermione cried.

" Please just come out Hermione." Maggie begged this time, tapping on the door.

" Are you even my friend? Ron said I didn't have any, maybe he was right." Hermione asked, causing Maggie to frown.

" Of course you do, I'm your friend! So is Harry!"

" Just go away Maggie please." And with a deep sigh, Maggie left, knowing she couldn't convince Hermione to come out. Ron was definitely going to have to say a big apology after what he's said to me and Hermione.

Later that day, it was time for the Halloween feast and Maggie had no choice but to sit with Ron and Harry. Every so often she would send a glare towards Ron, so he kept trying to avoid eye contact with her. Harry sat a little awkwardly, trying to speak to both Maggie and Ron, he wasn't quite sure what to do. For a little bit of comfort, Maggie looked up towards the teachers table where Professor Snape was sat. After he'd seen her looking he smiled, and Maggie smiled back. Somehow this made her cheer up a little. But Ron wasn't right… she didn't think. She didn't fancy Snape… They were just friends. As Snape and Maggie were looking at each other, Quirrel burst through the door of the great hall with a panicked expression.

" Troll! In the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon! I just… thought you ought to know…" And after he'd shouted that, Quirrel fainted, and people began to scream. Again Maggie looked up towards Snape, thinking he would probably know what to do. He spotted her, yet again, and he mouthed something to her which Maggie made out to be 'Stay Safe'.

" Come on Maggie." Harry told her, grabbing onto her arm and pulling her away through the great hall door. Running towards Percy, they all followed the rest of the Gryffindors, and they were told to return to their common rooms. Maggie was about to follow, before she realised Hermione was still in the girls bathroom and she didn't know.

" Harry what about Hermione?" Worry immediately crossed Harrys expression as he said these words.

" We'll go get her." Harrry responded, and Maggie nodded, quickly running towards the place she knew Hermione was in. It didn't take long to reach there, but Maggie could now hear the troll and there was only two places it could be. Either behind her, or in the girls bathroom. She was about to tell Harry and Ron before a scream echoed throughout the whole corridor.

"Hermione!" Maggie shouted, not thinking about a plan at all. Bursting into the girls bathroom, she immediately saw Hermione cowering under a sink, and half of the walls of the cubicles in the bathroom were already smashed to pieces. The troll was about to use its bat to beat up Hermione, before Maggie picked up a piece of the cubicle and threw it at the troll. Harry and Ron joined in.

Soon the troll seemed more interested in them, instead of Hermione. It came changing towards them with force, so tactfully Maggie ran through its legs to distract it, allowing Hermione to go towards Harry and Ron. The Troll charged towards her again before Ron, Hermione and Harry all began throwing things at it again. This time, Maggie jumped onto the troll from behind, climbing up onto its back. The troll became confused, and immediately started trying to throw her off, while Harry did the same and jumped onto the Trolls head, that had gotten lower while he was trying to throw Maggie off. Not knowing what to do Hermione and Ron just stood there watching, as the twins confused the troll more.

" Ron do something!" Maggie shouted at him.

" Anything!" Harry added in as Ron looked confused. He pulled out his wand, but before Ron could do anything, the troll grabbed Maggie and squeezed her hard. She let out a pained scream.

" Maggie!" Harry shouted, bashing the trolls head and trying to get its attention again, but this didn't work. Using the bat, the troll bashed Maggie into the wall, were she hit the wall hard, and fell to the floor. " No!" Harry screamed in anger, and looking guilty, Ron finally did something. But Maggie was now blacked out on the floor, with many bones broken.

A lot of commotion was going on down in the Girls bathroom and all the teachers knew the troll was there. All ready to fight, they hurried down there, and Severus tried to ignore the pain coming from the cut in his leg. He had gone up to the trap door to stop Quirrel, and after managing to complete the task the stupid three headed dog had bit him before he could get out. Severus had to admit it hurt, but it was nothing that wouldn't heal. Him, Minerva, Quirrel and Flitwick burst into the bathroom and found a scene they never thought would have happened. The troll was knocked out in the middle of the bathroom, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were all panting deeply. But then Severus eyes came across a body at the other end of the bathroom, some of its bones looked broken and its eyes were closed. His heart stopped.

" Magnolia." Severus whispered to himself, recognizing the body. Immediately he ran over to her, and the rest of the teachers gasped as they saw who it was. He pulled her head onto his lap as he sat on the ground, and checked her pulse quickly. Her heart was still beating to Severus' relief, and she had broken bones and was knocked out.

" What on earth happened in here!?" Minerva asked, looking worriedly over at Magnolias body. Potter was about to answer, before Snape angrily butted in, cradling Magnolias body in his arms and picking her up from the ground.

" Isn't it obvious Minerva?!" Severus said coldly and angrily. " Potter and his two sidekicks came down to stop the troll, bringing Miss Potter with them. He thought he could take down the troll on his own, and after knowing he couldn't it resulted in Miss Potter receiving serious injuries." Harry glared at him as Severus said this, but Severus didn't bother sending one back as he was more worried about Magnolia.  
" Is this true Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked him. Harry was about to answer before Hermione interrupted.

" No Professor it was my fault, I went after the troll and Harry Ron and Maggie followed to come save me." Hermione told them.  
" Miss Granger, I am very surprised. You of all people. That will be 10 points taken from Gryffindor." Hermione hung her head in shame, and Severus now stood up with Magnolia in his arms, knowing he should take her to the hospital wing. " But 5 points will be given to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley for pure luck."

" Your giving them house points even though they hurt Miss Potter!" Severus shouted at Minerva.

" It was the troll, she was doing well and she'd managed to save Hermoine but the troll threw her off before Ron did a spell to knock it out." Harry responded, trying his best not to shout. Severus was about to respond, before Miberva interrupted them both.

"Take Miss Potter down to the hospital wing Severus and Miss Potter will receive 10 points for extreme bravery." Severus frowned, but hurried her down to the hospital wing since her breathing was beginning to become slower and slower.

"Oh my, what happened?" Poppy asked as soon as Severus arrived at the hospital wing.

"The troll, she has some broken bones and she's been knocked out." Severus replied, hurrying over Poppy brought them both towards a bed at the furthest end of the hospital wing, and Severus placed her down carefully. Poppy began to examine her as Severus took a chair and sat down at her bedside.

"Yes she has a broken rib, arm and knee, but I can fix those with a wave of my wand. I will give her a potion of yours Severus, also, which will probably bring her back round so she isn't knocked out." Poppy told him, and Severus nodded as soon as Albus came into the hospital wing, already knowing what had happened to Magnolia.

" Ah Severus how did I know you would still be here?" Albus chuckled to himself as he came over towards where Magnolia was laying. Poppy had already set to work, and had already fixed her broken bones. After hurrying off to get the potion, Albus looked at Severus and smiled.  
" You really do care for the girl Severus." He told him, and Severus froze again. Albus hadn't believed him last time so why would he believe him now?

" The poor girl nearly died and you're talking about how I feel?" Severus snapped at him. Albus chuckled again.

" Well of course Severus, Miss Potter will be fine. Poppy has already said that. The girl is going to go through much worse things Severus." Severus frowned at this.

" What worse things?" He snapped, becoming more worried about her. He wanted to believe that Albus was wrong, but when was Albus Dumbledore ever wrong?

" Just make sure to look out for her Severus." Albus told him, and before Severus could respond again, Poppy came back with the potion.

" This should do the trick." She said, as she poured just the right amount of the potion into a small cup, and placed at Magnolias mouth slowly tipping it in. It took a few minutes for the potion to begin working, but soon Magnolia was coughing and her eyes were open again.

" What happened? Where's Harry and Hermione? Are they ok?" She asked as soon as she had stopped coughing. That was exactly something Lily would have said about her friends, Severus thought.

" Mr Potter and Miss Granger are fine Miss Potter, they are more worried about you." Albus told her as she woke up.

"What happened?" She asked, holding her head as she sat up.

"Mr Potter said that the troll threw you into a wall." Severus replied in a stiff tone. Maggie looked up at him, probably only just realising he was there.

"Oh yeh." She responded. "When can I get out of here?" she asked.

"You'll have to stay overnight as your broken bones are still soft and easily breakable, they should have hardened by tomorrow." Poppy answered, walking over to another patient who had just arrived.

"Right I will be getting back to work, get well soon Miss Potter." Albus said, smiling at Magnolia before she left.

"Why are you still here sir?" She turned to Severus with a confused expression.

"Because, Miss Potter, I found you knocked out on the floor so I'm here to make sure you get better and nothing happens to you again." He answered smoothly, missing out the part of him being worried about her or caring for her.

" You were the one who found me?"

" Yes Miss Potter, you managed to gain yourself 10 points for Gryffindor." She smiled slightly, and for some reason looked down. Before Severus could move his leg out of the way, she saw and gasped.

" What happened to your leg? You should get that bandaged up." She told him, examining the wound. Severus quickly hid it, and winced slightly at the movement. Magnolia frowned at this.

" My health isn't any of your concern miss Potter, my leg is fine."

" You need to get it stitched up." She urged.

" It doesn't need to the do-" Severus stopped himself before he said anymore, it had almost slipped out about how he'd got bitten by the stupid dog. Magnolia frowned for a second before she seemed to realise something.

" You got bitten by the three headed dog, didn't you?" Magnolia said, and Severus was now even more shocked. How did Magnolia know about the three headed dog? He wondered to himself. Had she had an encounter with it? Before Severus could say anything further, though, Poppy came back over saying that Magnolia should rest.

" Are you going to be staying here?" She questioned.

" Yes, miss Potter I am." He answered, awaiting her expression.

" But I can't get to sleep while your watching me." She told him with a smile.

" Fine then I'll look away." He said, turning away from Magnolia, making her laugh.

" I mean I can't sleep while you're here." She corrected herself, and Severus turned back around and rolled his eyes.

" Well I'm staying." He told her.

" Promise me you'll get the bite healed tonight."

" Get to sleep miss Potter." Severus ordered her softly.

" Promise me, and then I'll go to sleep." Severus sighed knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

" Fine I promise."

" Goodnight then." She whispered closing her eyes and yawning.

" Goodnight." He replied, and he too closed his eyes, but made sure to keep his ears open just in case someone tried to pay a visit, or hurt her again.


	12. Chapter 11

The next day she had finally been released from the hospital wing. However, before leaving Maggie had made sure to check that Professor Snapes leg was bandaged up properly. He had been awake before she had, and had been speaking to Madam Pomfrey about it. Luckily, when they had both dismissed her, Snape asked no further questions on how she knew about the three headed dog. What worried her most was that this gave more evidence towards that it was Snape who had jinxed the broomsticks. But he had found her, and saved her. How could it be him who had tried to kill her?

Over the next week Maggie was given more attention than ever before, it seemed that the story of her and the mountain troll had managed to spread itself around the whole school. Although, there were different variations of it. She had over heard some saying that she had tackled the troll all by herself, and she had only been knocked out because the troll fell on her. Whereas others, mostly slytherins, were saying that she had been caught had beaten by it, because she didn't stand a chance against a mountain troll. Maggie was the gossip of the school, and she hated it. Nobody seemed to consider the fact that Harry and Ron were there as well, they all pin pointed it on her. She received glances from everyone now.

One good thing that did come out of being beaten by a troll though, was that Ron had apologised for what he had said to Maggie and Hermione, and group of four now spent practically all of their time together. They were all best friends now, where as before it was only Harry and Maggie joining the two pairs together. Hopefully Ron wouldn't say anything rude to her or Hermione again. What Ron had said, really reminded her of something Malfoy would say, and everybody knew that Maggie loathed Draco Malfoy.

Luckily, today was going to be another Quidditch match. Despite her many worries that she was going to get thrown off of her broom again, it would hopefully take her mind off of the troll incident. Harry, too, was worried, but the weather was bright but a little colder than the last time they had played, since it was now November. It hadn't yet snowed, but the sun was shining bright, strange for English weather.

" Good luck today Mr Potter, even though I will be refereeing the match today." Snape walked up to the Gryffindor table, and smirked down at Harry with an arrogant smile. Maggie frowned, again wondering why Snape was so nice to her, yet so horrible to Harry. There was obviously something that Snape didn't like about Harry, but what it was she didn't know.

" That's it we're going to lose." Harry announced with a glum sigh, as Snape sauntered off without even glancing at Maggie, which confused her a little. He always did, but today he hadn't. _Maybe he's just worried that your going to end up getting killed again, _Maggie thought to herself.  
" You don't know that Harry, just because Snapes refereeing doesn't mean that we're going to lose." Maggie told him, in a matter-of-fact tone. Harry, Ron and Hermione all rolled their eyes at her, just like they always did when she stuck up for Snape.

" Its Snape, Maggie, he hates me and Gryffindor. He'll probably make the game unfair." Harry argued, and Maggie rolled her eyes, mocking what the three of them did to her.

" Think of it this way Harry, if Snape was the one who tried to kill us last time, why would he be refereeing this match?" Maggie questioned, trying to control the anger that was rising up in her. Strangely, she felt the need to defend Professor Snape. Probably because she knew it wasn't him who was doing all of the bad things that were happening to her and Harry in Hogwarts. Harry, fell silent for a moment, but Ron was quick to come up with an answer.

"Probably so he can jinx your brooms again, and not get blamed for it." Ron answered, smirking as if he was convinced that Maggie wasn't going to be able to come up with something against that.

" While everyone's watching him? Not possible Ron, why can't all of you just accept that you've got it wrong. It isn't Snape." I stated with a large frown.

" It is Maggie, and somehow he's managed to convince you that it isn't. Don't you see Maggie? He's trying to get you to trust him, so that you can convince us that it isn't him." Harry said, and this time I glared at him, not uttering another word. She was fighting a losing battle, they would never believe her. They're own best friend.

" Come on Harry, Maggie! You're not going to be late for our Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match." Wood shouted to us, from where he was sat at the Gryffindor table. With a sigh, I hurried towards the Gryffindor meeting point with Harry, hoping that nothing would go wrong in this match.  
Nerves, again they conquered her whole body once she took her position on her broomstick. The one thing that was reassuring though, was that the Ravenclaws didn't look as big and strong as the Slytherins did. Some of them were actually third years, which wasn't that far away from Maggies and Harrys age. Snape stood below them all, releasing the snitch and bludgers into the air. He looked up at Maggie for a second, with worry in his eyes, before picking up the Quaffle, and throwing it into the air, while blowing his whistle.

Instantly, Maggie went into action, grabbing the Quaffle before the Ravenclaw chasers could. This time though, she no longer had the element of surprise. Everybody new she was a good chaser, and two of the Ravenclaw chasers began to bash into her, to try an knock it out of her hands. Cleverly, Maggie threw it to Angelina Johnson, who wasn't guarded at all, and she easily scored. Maggie wasn't the only good chaser on the team.  
To Maggies disappointment, Snape did unfairly give the advantage to Ravenclaw. Every time a member of the Gryffindor team tried to bash into someone in the Ravenclaw team, Snape gave a foul. Unless it was Magnolia who was bashing into them. The rest of the team soon realised this, and despite not having the advantage Gryffindor was still in the lead. Maggie was waiting for something bad to happen, waiting for her broom to start trying to throw her off again. But during the whole game, nothing of the sort happened.

Harry, after an hour into the game, easily caught the snitch before the Ravenclaw seeker could, giving Gryffindor 150 points. They won, again. Wood was cheering and hooting as they all flew back down into a huddle. Fred and George were doing a victory dance, which made both Harry and Maggie laugh. They really were the funniest people you'd ever meet. Harry and Maggie hugged, forgetting that they were supposed to be mad at each other. They were both just happy that nothing bad had happened to either of them.

Now in a happy mood, Maggie was about to leave towards the exit before Malfoy strutted over to her, for once without Crabbe and Goyle. He had a large smirk on his face, which was his usual expression. As soon as she spotted him, Maggie knew he was here to cause trouble. But what about this time? Harry had already left, along with the rest of the Quidditch team, only a few of the spectators and Snape were left on the Quidditch pitch.

"Wow, finally you managed to redeem yourself a little after getting beaten by a silly little mountain troll." Malfoy spoke in his usual vain and arrogant voice, the voice that Magnolia despised so much.

" Silly little mountain troll? You could never stand a chance against one Malfoy." She replied, anger rising in her tone of voice.

" Your just lucky that you've got a small ammount of Quidditch talent, I heard from my father that your just the same as your parents Potter. Conceited, troublesome, untalented and ugly. Especially Lily, she was apparently so ugly that even a troll looked prettier than her. And apparently you look exactly like her." Maggie clenched her hands into fists, as they began to shake in fury.

" Never. Speak like that about my parents Malfoy." She warned him in a deadly tone, but he didn't flinch away.

" What are you going to do potter?" He let out a small laugh, as he saw Maggie shaking in anger. But the smirk on his face quickly disappeared, as Maggie punched him squarely in the face, causing blood to spill from his nose. It took a few moments for him to register what had happened, before he punched her back, only just missing her nose. Maggie didn't even wince as his fist came into contact with her cheek, although it would probably leave a bruise. She now charged at him, knocking him to the ground and grabbing hold of his hair. But he now did the same, and punched her repeatedly in the stomach right where here broken rib had been, causing Maggie to cry out a little.

" Mr Malfoy, get off of Miss Potter this instant!" Professor Snapes voice boomed, and Malfoys expression fell again, as he climbed up from the floor, standing in front of Snape who had a furious look on his face. Maggie quickly stood up too, ignoring the small ammount of pain in her chest. " What do you think you are doing punching her like that!"

" She started it professor, she punched me in the nose." Draco retorted, but Maggie could see the small smirk that was slowly spreading on Snapes face as he heard this.

" You called my mum ugly, untalented, conceited and troublesome Malfoy, and then said I was the exact same, what did you expect me to do!" Maggie shouted at him, knowing Snape wouldn't tell her off for this, as he had been friends with her mother. More anger crossed Snapes face as he heard this.

" Detention Mr Malfoy, I will see you in my office tonight."

" But sir Potter started it!" He shouted back, pointing at me with an livid expression.

" And I'm ending it Mr Malfoy, I will see you in my office tonight." And with that, Snape began to limp away. Maggie frowned knowing the cut was still hurting him. Unfortunately, Harry walked in just at the wrong time, and saw the bandage with blood on it, on Snapes leg. He frowned for a moment, before realisation crossed his face.

" Harry I know what your thinking- " Maggie began before Harry cut her off.

" Snape got bitten by the three headed dog! Meaning he did try to get through that trap door!" Harry announced.

"What trap door?" I asked in confusion.

"You weren't there when Hermione told us, but she saw that there was a trap door that the dog was laying on. Its guarding something, remember the article the other day where they were saying Gringotts had been broken into? Well me and Hagrid were at that vault, and he emptied it the same day telling me it was Hogwarts business. That's what the dogs guarding! It all makes sense… but why is Snape trying to steal it?" Harry spoke all in a rush, and Ron and Hermione ran to join them both.

" Did we just hear that Snapes trying to get whatever the dogs hiding?" Hermione asked.

" Yes. We need to go and ask Hagrid what's under that trap door, before Snape manages to steal it." Maggie was about to say to Harry again that it wasn't Snape, but she knew she had no chance of being able to convince him. There was now a lot of evidence against Professor Snape, but Maggie just knew it wasn't him. Harry, Ron and Hermione began to run towards Hagrids house, and with a small sigh Maggie followed quickly. As soon as they arrived Harry pounded on the door, excitement still rushing through him.

" Hello 'arry, Maggie, Ron and Hermi'ne what 're you all doin' here?" Hagrid greeted them with a broad smile, allowing them into his small hut by the forbidden forest.

" Hagrid, we've got to ask you something." Harry replied, as Maggie took in the surroundings of the house. It wasn't so big, considering Hagrid was a giant. In fact, it was rather cosy. A very large bad sat in the corner, while a small kitchen was at the other side. Fang, his dog, was layed in a dog basket, twice the size of a normal one, and table and chairs were gathered in the middle of the room.

" What is it ' arry?" Hagrid asked him.

" What was in that vault that we visitedwhen I first when to Diagon Alley?"

" That I can't tel' you 'arry. Top secret, that is." Hagrid replied.

" But we think Snapes trying to steal it, he got bitten by the three headed dog, he let the troll in, and he jinxed mine and Maggies broom!" Harry told Hagrid eagerly, trying to get his point across. Maggie frowned again. Snape hadn't let the troll in. Why would he?

" 'ow do you know about fluffy?" Hagrid frowned, looking at all of them.

" That thing has a name!?" Ron exclaimed in disbelief.

" Yeh, she's mine." Hagrid answered.

" Never mind that, Hagrid Snape is trying to steal whatever it is!" Harry tried to explain again.

" Now why would he do that when Snape is one of the teachers protecting it? And anyway he would never try to hurt either of you two Harry, 'specially Maggie." For what felt like the thousandth time this year so far, Maggie was confused. Why did Hagrid say especially Maggie? What did he and Dumebledore know about Snape that Maggie didn't? She hated not knowing things.

" But Hagrid-"Harry began, but this time Hagrid cut him off holding up his hand.

" Professor Snape s'not trying to steal the stone Harry." Hagrid finalised, and Harry looked down with a frown.

" Then what is the three headed dog guarding?" Harry pressed further.

" That is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flammel." Harry, Ron, Hermione and Maggie all looked at each other, wanting to know who Nicholas Flammel was. " I shouldn't of said 'hat." Hagrid said with a worried luck, hurriedly ushering them out of his hut and going back to making tea.

" Who's Nicholas Flammel?" Maggie asked as soon as they were out of the house.

" I don't know, but we _need _to find out who he is." Harry responded, and with that they all headed up to the library, beginning their search on who Nicholas Flammel was, and what he had to do with whatever ' Fluffy' was guarding.


	13. Chapter 12

For weeks Harry, Ron and Hermione were obsessed over finding out who Nicholas Flammel was, and Maggie too was very curious to discover what was being kept a secret. The trouble was, Harry Ron and Hermione all thought it was Professor Snape who was trying to steal it. But deep inside, Maggie knew that it wasn't. It couldn't be and she knew it. But convincing her friends was impossible. She just couldn't do it.

Every week she still attended extra-tutoring, and she was beginning to learn more and more. She and Professor Snape were now quite close – as close as good friends were. They could easily speak to each other, and they both enjoyed each other company. Maggie could make him constantly laugh if she wished, she knew him quite well now.

The holidays soon arrived, and Maggie was slightly disappointed to have received a brief letter from Jenn and Chris saying that she was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, as there were problems at home. They hadn't explained what was going on, only that they wished they could see her. Despite the disappointment, this meant she could still help Harry and Ron look for who Nicholas Flammel was. Next on the list to search was the restricted section. That was where her and Harry planned to go, but how they were going to get in was unknown.

" Maggie! Maggie! Wake up! Its Christmas and we have presents to open!" Harry shouted, bursting into the first year girls dorm. Hermione had gone home for Christmas, and the rest of the girls in Maggies dorm had gone home as well. So there was only Maggie left here, although at least she had Ron and Harry to keep her company. Ron had had to stay behind because his parents were visiting Charlie Weasley, Rons older brother in Romania.

" I'm coming." Maggie groaned, she had never really been much of a morning person. But it was Christmas, and she had some presents to be opened. It only took her a few minutes to get quickly changed, and soon she was jogging downstairs towards the Christmas tree where all the presents were stacked.

" These ones are for you." Harry said, handing Maggies presents to her. Immediately, she began opening them excitedly. The first one she opened was a Quidditch care kit from Hermione, which apparently she had also given to Harry. Another was a knitted jumper from Mrs Weasley, which Maggie put on. Jenn and Chris had given her a beautiful charm bracelet which had a charm with her parents names in a heart, and their names in a heart. Maggie loved this present. What surprised her most was that she had received a present from Professor Snape, he had given her a potions textbook which she knew, before reading, that she would love.

" Hey Maggie… this ones addressed to the both of us." Harry told her, picking up a large spongy parcel that was the last one from under the tree.

" Who's it from?" Maggie questioned.

" Its doesn't say, it just says '_ Your father left this in my possession and I believe its time I return it to you. Use it wisely.'_" Harry answered, and Maggie frowned, snatching the present from Harry so she could open it. Ripping open the wrapping paper, Maggie found inside an old looking worn out cloak. Frowning, she wrapped it around herself wondering what it was for. It was when she looked down, that she realised.

" My… My bodys gone!" Maggie exclaimed in shock, while Harry and Ron watched with their mouths hanging open.

" That's an invisibility cloak! They're really rare… I wonder who gave it to you." Ron responded.

" I don't know, but if it was dads then it will belong to us." Harry said.

" We could use it to get into the restricted section, nobody would see us." Maggie suggested thoughtfully, wondering who had sent her this. It could have been Professor Snape, was Maggie's first thought. Not able to come up with another answer, she decided that she would go and see him. She needed to thank him for the potions book anyway.

" That's a great idea. We'll go tonight." Harry finalised, his smile growing larger.

" I'll see you at breakfast guys. I need to go thank someone for a gift." Maggie told them, quickly hurrying away before they could ask anymore questions.

It didn't take long to reach Snapes office. The dungeons wasn't so far away from the Gryffindor common room, and Maggie was sure that the Slytherin common room was somewhere near Snapes office. As soon as she arrived, she politely knocked on the door of his office, and waited until she heard his familiar voice say ' Come in'.

" Hi professor." She greeted him, and a smile immediately appeared on his expressionless face. For some reason Maggie always had this effect on him, and she still didn't know why.

" Merry Christmas Miss Potter, what are you doing here?" He questioned as she came and sat down at his desk. Severus looked as if he had only just come down from his sleeping chambers. For the first time in a while, he wasn't actually doing any work, and was instead reading.

" Merry Christmas sir. I just came down to thank you for the Christmas present." Maggie replied, watching as Professor Snapes eyes lit up with happiness as she said this.

" Your welcome Miss Potter. I was actually planning on asking you if you wished to take more tutoring after the holidays. That way I can teach you a lot more." Professor Snape responded.

" Of course I would sir. I'd love to learn more about potions. You know how much I like it. But I also want to ask you something else…"

" Go on Miss Potter." Snape urged.

" Well me and Harry received a present, and it was an invisibility cloak. We don't know who gave it to us, but a note was left on it saying it was once our fathers. I just wanted to know if it was you who gave it to us… since you knew my parents." Maggie answered. Snapes face hardened, but he managed to keep his small amount of anger under control. Maggie could see some sort of realisation in his expression, as if some of the loose ends in his minds had tied up.

" No I didn't Miss Potter. But I suggest you be careful using the cloak, and please don't begin to start breaking rules. I don't want you in danger." Professor Snape told her, and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. She found it very sweet how Professor Snape was protective over her already, it was as if he was acting as a father towards her. But something didn't feel right about her thinking of him in a fatherly way… _Maybe Ron was right, maybe I do have a crush on him _she thought. But right now Maggie knew she couldn't think about that, the age difference was too large, and she was too young. He would never like her in that way.

" Thank you sir." She said looking down towards the table. " Do you have any idea who could have?"

" I don't know Miss Potter. But you should get going to the great hall, the Christmas feast will be starting soon." Snape suggested. After saying a quick goodbye, Maggie headed up towards the great hall.

Later on that night, Maggie and Harry waited down in the Gryffindor common room. They had planned to leave at 11 o'clock, but they would have to wait until the common room was cleared. Ron wasn't going to come with them as he wasn't needed, and the more they had under the cloak the harder it would be. Harry was already desperate to find out who Nicholas Flammel was, so then he could stop Snape from stealing what Dumbledore had to hide. All Harry wanted was to protect his sister, he believed that Snape was only trying to get her trust so he could use her. If he could prove that Snape was the culprit, then his sister would believe him.

" Come on, it's time to go." Maggie announced, dragging Harry towards the exit to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as they were out, they pulled the cloak over themselves and quietly headed towards the Library.

Every corridor they had passed was empty, so far. There was no sign of Filch or Mrs Norris. Finally, after around five minutes, they reached the library, and quickly checked that Madam Pince wasn't still in there. Neither of them had been to the restricted section before, but they both knew it was hid away at the back of the library. As soon as they reached it, they went down each isle trying to find the name ' Flammel'.

" Flammel, Nicholas Flammel." Harry kept muttering under his breath as they searched each isle. Once they came to the 'F' section, they found that there weren't actually any books under the name Flammel. So instead they decided to search in a book for Dark magic. However, as soon as Maggie pulled open a book, it started screaming. Startled, she dropped the lantern she was holding for light, and that created even more noise.

" Come on, we need to go. Filch will be here any second." Harry whisper shouted at her, hurriedly placing the book back in its original position. They both could already here the meows of Mrs Norris.

This time, as they exited, they weren't as quiet. However they were quiet enough to easily sneak past Mrs Norris and Filch, and to get out of the Library. But they both knew that Filch was following them out, and that he was holding the lantern Maggie had dropped in the restricted section. Not really concentrating on where they were going, they headed into a corridor, only to be stopped as they heard some voices.

" I-I don't know w-what your... t-talking about S-Severus." Quirrels stuttering voice whispered in fright. Maggie frowned as she saw Professor Snape pinning Professor Quirell against a wall, his face looked extremely angry. Angrier than the time he had shouted at Maggie.

" You don't want me as your enemy Quirrell. I will stop you." Severus spoke menacingly.

" W-What are you t-talking about?" Quirrell stuttered back, and Maggie too wondered what Severus was talking about. What was Professor Snape going to stop Quirell from doing? Maggie pondered.

" Stay away from Magnolia Potter. If any more harm may come upon her Quirell, then I swear you won't live to see another day." Professor Snape threatened, and again the blush returned to Maggies cheeks. But why was Snape threating Quirrell? Had it been Quirrell all along who had put her in danger? She wondered. _But it can't have been, why would Professor Quirrell want to hurt me? _Maggie thought to herself.

Suddenly, as if hearing a noise, Professor Snape turned, looking straight through the spot where Maggie and Harry were standing. Maggie quickly pushed Harry backwards, as Snape reached out into thin air, obviously checking if someone was there. _He knew it could be me. _Was Maggies first thought. But before Snape could touch the cloak, Filch hurried down the corridor towards both of the Professors.

" Professors. This lamp was found in the restricted section. It's still hot, meaning there a student out of bed." Filch snapped at them both, holding up the lantern. Snapes eyes flashed with worry slightly, as he hurried off towards the the door Maggie and Harry had just come through. He made sure to keep Quirrel with him as he hurried off, and there was only one question left in Maggies mind. What on earth was Snape hiding?  
Slightly worried that they would be found, Harry pulled Maggie into the nearest room. Neither of them had ever visited this room , and luckily it was empty. The room was rather small and looked to have been an old classroom that was no longer used. However, in the middle of the room stood a rather large mirror, that looked quite old yet beautiful. She and Harry approached it curiously, wondering why that was the only thing left in the room.

Once they reached the mirror, Maggie looked into it, and found that this mirror was no ordinary mirror. Despite Harry being right next to her, she could no longer see him in the mirror with her. Instead she stood with none other than Professor Snape, he was holding on older looking version of herself closely, in a tight embrace.

" I love you. Always…" Maggie heard his velvety voice whisper softly.

" And Forever." The older Maggie finished, as they leaned in to join their lips together. Maggie gasped as she grasped what she was actually seeing in the mirror. Her and Professor Snape. Together.

" Do you see them too Maggie?" Harry asked, him too in shock. Did he too see her and Snape kissing? Maggie wondered worriedly.  
" See what Harry?" She questioned, hiding the worry in her voice.

" Mum and Dad." Harry whispered, glancing back at the mirror. Maggies heart ached slightly as she realised that she couldn't see them. However, as she glanced back, the image changed slightly. This time it showed Professor Snape with his arm wrapped protectively around her, while Harry stood at her other side, and her parents stood behind. Small tears began to form in Maggies eyes as she saw the first ever image of her parents.

" I see them." She whispered back through tears.

" Do you think this mirror shows the future?" Harry asked her hopefully, and Maggie saw that his eyes were slightly watery too.

" No…" Maggie immediately replied in denial. " But maybe it shows what we want most." She answered, now in deep thought. She couldn't possibly want to be together with Professor Snape. He was a professor and he didn't like her in that way. But Maggie couldn't come up with any other explanation. As she looked back towards the mirror, she saw her older-looking self , smile up at Professor Snape in a loving way, and he returned the smile, pulling her slightly closer to him. There was no doubt about it, that it the picture the two of them were in love. Maybe Ron was right… maybe she did fancy Professor Snape.

Severus hurried off towards the library, making sure Quirrell was still with him. Somehow he knew that it was Magnolia who was out of bed, and he didn't want her in danger again. He had already threatened Quirrell, and hopefully this would stop him from trying to hurt Magnolia again. He needed to protect her.

However as Severus headed towards the library, the image he had saw in the mirror, after he had found Quirrell wandering around in there, replayed again in his mind. It had been him and Magnolia, and he was holding her in an embrace. He had told her that he loved her, and she had replied with ' Forever' as he kissed her. This small clip made Severus heart flutter slightly. But he couldn't possibly want this. It couldn't be his deepest desire. He loved Lily… didn't he? Maggie was only a living memory of Lily. He didn't love her… but despite his efforts to convince himself that this was true, Severus still couldn't get the image of him kissing Magnolia out of his head. He was afraid that he actually wanted that to happen… But she was too young. Way too young. A young naive girl, who could do much better than him.


End file.
